Lucy Heartfilia: New Student?
by Kowareta1468
Summary: AU. Lucy Heartfilia lives at the Heartfilia estate. One day, she decided that she wants to attend a public school. With all the transfers in place, Lucy is on her way to Fairy Tail city, ready to attend Central High School, home of the fairies!
1. Chapter 1

**The other day, I decided to re-watch Fairy Tail. When they were explaining the groups of friends within the guild, it made me think of a school. Then I made the connection between requests and assignments. A few more connections were made, and ta-da! A new idea for a fanfiction was born! I really hope you all like this idea. I will take reviews of any kind. **

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

"Father?" Lucy asked as she entered her father's office.

"What is it, Lucy?" Jude Heartfilia grumbled into his paperwork. He looked up when his daughter didn't answer, scoffing at the commoner's clothing she insisted on wearing once again.

"I would like to attend a public school!" Lucy gathered all her courage at once and yelled out.

"That's preposterous! You have perfectly fine tutors here at the estate!" Jude slammed his hand on his desk, his papers lifting into the air slightly.

"I know that, Father, but I want to meet new people; make friends my own age."

"Are you not grateful?"

"I am. I am very grateful. It's just-" Lucy stopped.

"Just what?"

"I would like to have friends my own age. Everyone here is at least twenty years older than me."

"Fine. You may proceed with your frivolous plans. Have Ms. Jones make the preparations," Jude said with a sigh. Lucy's face lit up. She started walking towards her father, having the intentions of hugging him, showing her gratitude. She stopped when she remembered the black line he drew on the floor. When she was young, he didn't want her coming into his office, messing things up, so he put a line down. She could never cross the line.

"Thank you," Lucy mumbled as she left the room. When she was a few feet away from the closed door, Lucy ran as fast as she could to her private classroom, where Ms. Jones would be, her smile returning to her face.

"Ms. Jones?" Lucy asked as she stepped into the room.

"Lucy? What brings you here? Your classes ended a few hours ago," Ms. Jones asked, lifting her head from her desk.

"I don't mean any offence, but I requested Father to attend a public school. He said I could, if you do the transfer papers. So I was wondering if-"

"I would be more than happy to!" Ms. Jones exclaimed, interupting the rambling Lucy.

"Really!" Lucy's smile grew even more, if that was possible.

"I will file the papers now. Did you have one in mind?"

"I would actually like to go to one in a big city. I kinda want to keep my family a secret. If I go to a school too close, people may recognize me."

"Why do you want to be a secret?"

"I don't want people treating me special, or being friends with me for my money."

Ms. Jones nodded in understanding. She walked over to the bookshelf across the room and pulled out a rather thin book, only a mere once inch in width. "How about this one? It is in the town of Fairy Tail. It is about ten hours away, if my memory serves me, so you shouldn't have anyone recognize you by face. I was actually there getting new materials a few weeks ago, and it is quite nice. There is a large river through the center, many shops, and a couple apartments for rent. The school has a great educational system, too." Ms. Jones closed the book and handed it to Lucy. "This book has all the information on the city and school. Take a look at it and let me know."

"I already know that I want to go there! It sounds great!" Lucy said excitedly.

"Good choice, my dear. I will make the arrangements. Have a nice rest, now, you hear?"

"Thanks, you too!" Lucy called as she left the room.

...

The curtains in Lucy's room opened, allowing light to shine on the sleeping princess's face. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning, Miss Lucy," a few servants said in unison.

"Good morning!" Lucy replied cheerfully. She watched the servants in her room. A man was preparing a tray with tea and assorted cookies and cakes. Another was quickly fixing her room up, putting away anything that was out of place. Over at her closet, two servants were picking her clothes out for the day, even though Lucy wouldn't wear the ridiculous dress they would pick out for her. Lucy felt bad about having so many servants. She passed by so many in the halls throughout the day, not knowing one of their names. The princess sighed as her tea and pastries were handed to her. After a quick 'thank you', all the servants left the room.

Lucy set her morning refreshments aside and stretched. She cheerfully walked over to her dresser that contained her usual "commoner's clothing", as her father called it. She threw on a pair of jeans and a lace red shirt. After her hair was put up in it's usual style, Lucy headed to the dining room, where she would eat her breakfast.

Waiting for her at the table was Leo Celestial. Leo was twenty-one, five years older than Lucy. His mother was friends with Lucy's. When his mother died, Leo came to live with her, since his dad ran-out on the family before Leo was born. Leo was Lucy's only true friends. Like she explained to her father before, no one her age lived at the estate, but Leo was the exception.

"Hey Lucy," Leo sleeping said.

"Someone's tired. Didn't you sleep well?" Lucy asked as she sat beside him.

"Ms. Jones had me up all night."

"Ms. Jones? I thought she stopped teaching you three years ago?"

"She did, but some spoiled rich kid wants to go to a public school, and someone has to watch over her. In the end, Ms. Jones thought it best to let an amazing, dashing, handsome, smart, talented, wonder-"

"I get it!" Lucy laughed. "So they already have the arrangements?"

"We leave as soon as you are ready. They have a two-bedroom apartments being decorated as we speak."

"Yay! I have to go pack!" Lucy jumped up. Leo grabbed her shirt and put her back in her chair. Lucy shot him a confused look.

"Breakfast?" Leo questioned her. Right on cue, their food was set in front of them. Lucy grinned as she started eating, not realizing how hungry she was.


	2. Chapter 2

After many long hours, Lucy was finally standing in front of her new home. In the morning, Lucy would start her first day at Central High School, home of the Fairies, as Lucy Heart. Ms. Jones was kind enough to lie about her last name.

"I don't know about you, but I'm beat. We should hurry up," Leo grumbled as he unlocked the door. Lucy nodded and headed inside, her suitcase lugging behind her. When Leo turned the lights on, Lucy was more than relieved. The apartments was decorated like a normal house instead of the high-class furniture at the estate. "Go to bed," Leo commanded, "I will put your stuff in your room." Lucy nodded and headed upstairs to her room.

As soon as she entered the room, she ran to her bed and drifted to sleep.

...

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

Lucy jumped up and screamed. A few moments after, Leo came in the room, holding a broom like a sword.

"What's wrong!" he yelled.

"What's that noise!" Lucy yelled as she looked around, trying to find the noise. Leo laughed as he walked over and turned off the alarm.

"It's your alarm clock. It's how normal people wake up."

"I guess no one wakes up to the sun in their faces like me. But this? This is an awful way to wake up! You need to wake up, not have a heart-attack!" Lucy exclaimed as she tapped the electronic beside her. Leo shrugged and turned to leave the room.

"The bus will pick you up in fifteen minutes, so I would hurry up." Leo closed the door behind him and left the room. Lucy jumped up and got ready. She threw on black jeans and a green shirt with black stripes. After fixing her hair up, she slipped on her DC shoes and stepped out of her room.

"Backpack," Leo said as he three her her backpack. It was black with blue stairs on it.

"Thanks! See you later!" Lucy called as she headed outside.

She stood outside her house, thinking about her day. It was the beginning of November, so everyone would already know what they were doing. She couldn't help but wonder what a school would be like. She had never been to one before, so she didn't know what to expect. She didn't even know what a bus was! She had to admit, the estate was lacking in technology. The most they had was a car and three phones. Ms. Jones, her father, and the kitchen had one.

Her thoughts were cut off when she saw a large yellow vehicle stop in front of her. A stop sign flew out. A door opened. Lucy cautiously walked on.

"You will sit in seat eight," the bus driver said as she shut the door. Lucy's eyes widened at all the people on the bus. She sucked in her breath and headed for seat eight. When she finally saw it, she saw a boy sitting there. He had bright blue hair and a red tattoo along the right side of his face. Lucy sat down in her seat, looking down at her lap. The boy turned to look at her, pulling his headphones out.

"Hey. Are you new here?" the boy asked. Lucy jumped and looked over at him.

"Y-yes," Lucy struggled to speak.

"Good luck," he laughed as he turned back to the window. Lucy laughed nervously as she looked out the window too. Her eyes widened as she saw the school. _'It's as big as the estate!'_ Lucy thought. She looked up and saw that everyone was leaving the bus. She stood up and followed them. When she was off the bus, Lucy turned around to face her seat-partner. Sadly, he wasn't there. Lucy's fear rose. She followed everyone inside.

Luckily, she saw a sign that said "Main Office". Lucy smiled and headed there.

"Hello, may I help you?" the women behind the desk asked.

"I am the new student, Lucy Heart," Lucy explained.

"I'm sorry! I didn't realize it was you. Welcome to Central High! Here is your schedule and a map of the school. If you get lost, don't worry. You can be late this week. Next week, however, you will be penalized if you are late. Well have a good day!" Lucy nodded as she left the office. She looked at her schedule. Her first class was Biology, room 206. Lucy looked at her map and found the room. She started walking in that direction. Over the loud speaker, Lucy heard a bell. She looked up to see what room she was beside, which happen to be room 101. She sighed, realizing she is pretty far away.

After a few minutes, Lucy looked to see what room she was by now. "101!" she yelled out loud. "The map is square! How did I go in a circle!" Lucy groaned as she kept walking. She looked at the map again. She looked at her schedule. She looked at the map again. Her eyes wondered to the wall again. Her face lit up when she saw 206. She checked her schedule one last time, just to make sure she had the right room. She reached for the doorknob and...

BAM!

* * *

**I really hope you are all liking the story so far! I think I am going to write the next chapter now, just so you guys get a little more of the story. I really don't want to stop at a place that doesn't make you want to keep reading. I mean, we still haven't met all the characters yet!**

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank aero1234541 and lalapie203 for following and favoriting my story; I really appreciate it!**

* * *

BAM!

"I am so sorry!"

Lucy was sitting on the ground, rubbing her head. She looked up to see who was talking to her. A boy with pink hair towered above her. He was probably about the same height, if she wasn't on the ground. Lucy's head throbbed. "What happened?" she asked.

"I opened the door and smacked you in the face. I _am_ really sorry!" Lucy's blood boiled, thinking about all the times her servants apologized to her, like she was some god that needed a sacrifice to make up for stepping on her shoe. The boy held out his hand and Lucy accepted it. The boy smiled at her. Lucy smiled back.

"What happened, Natsu?" an adult came over to the door.

"Sorry, Mrs. Anderson. I opened the door and I hit this girl in the face," Natsu explained.

"You must be Lucy Heart!" the teacher said cheerfully. Lucy nodded. "Well please come in! Don't be shy!" Mrs. Anderson grabbed Lucy's arm and dragged her inside the room. Lucy's eyes widened when she looked at the fifteen pairs of eyes staring at her like she just killed someone.

"Class, this is Lucy Heart. As of today, she is your new classmate, so please treat her kindly. Why don't you tell us about yourself, Lucy?" Mrs. Anderson suggested. Lucy's heart stopped. She had no clue what to say. 'Hi, I'm Lucy Heart. My real last name is Heartfilia. I am a spoiled rich girl that was raised to teach you commoners like dirt under my feet,' Lucy thought. 'That won't work. What _can_ I say?"

"Uh, I don't know what to say," Lucy looked at her feet, blushing slightly from the attention. Sure, she was always the center of attention at the estate, but here, this was different. All these people aren't paid to be nice to her. They would judge her. They would laugh at her if she made a mistake. They would spread rumors if she did or said something wrong.

"Then how about everyone asks Lucy questions? This will be a great way to make friends!" the over-enthusiastic teacher said as she clapped her hands. Lucy could already tell that this year would be very long. She looked up at the single hand that was raised. The teacher nodded, silently allowing her to ask her question.

"What are you parents like?" the girl asked. 'My mom is dead and my dad is a self-centered snob,' Lucy thought.

"My mom died a few years ago, and I'd rather not talk about my dad," Lucy answered. Another student raised their hand. Once again the teacher nodded in approval.

"What do you do in your free time?" a boy asked. 'I walk around my fancy castle," Lucy once again muttered an answer she wouldn't dare say in her head.

"I like to read." Lucy enjoyed reading, but reading was one of the lasts things on her list of fun things to do. No one else raised their hand.

"If no one has any more questions, then we will start class. Lucy, you will be Jellal's partner at the table over there," Mrs. Anderson pointed to the lab table in the far corner of the room. There, sat a boy alone. He had blue hair and a red tattoo?

"You were the kid that sat with me on the bus," Lucy commented as she sat beside him. 'So his name is Jellal?' Lucy made a mental note.

"I like working by myself, so don't expect me to help you," he muttered in response. Lucy nodded quickly and turned to attention to the teacher.

"Today, we will be doing some book work, so open you book to page 230, where you will read about genetics," Mrs. Anderson waited for everyone to get their books out. Lucy opened the book that sat in front of her, along with a notebook that said "Lucy Heart".

"Now, the first topic is heredity. Heredity is the passing of traits from parent to offspring. A characteristic is the feature itself. A trait is the specific characteristic. For intense, hair color might be the characteristic, but brown hair is the trait. With traits come recessive and dominant genes. When finding traits, you will use a punnet square. You will learn all about those in section two. For now, I want you to all read about heredity, characteristics, and traits in section one. You will take notes on the section and answer the questions at the end. You will have a quiz on this tomorrow, so take good notes." Lucy was a bit overwhelmed by the sudden rush of information. Obviously, it showed, because Jellal noticed.

"I write down a bullets for each paragraph, but not too much. Just write enough to jog your memory on the information when you study later. It would be helpful to read the section later tonight, too," Jellal whispered. Lucy was a bit shocked that he was helping her, since he said he likes working alone and gave off the impression that he wouldn't help her with anything.

"Th-thank you," Lucy whispered back, stuttering a little. Jellal rolled his eyes and started reading. 'Jellal seems like he will be a handful,' Lucy thought. She shrugged it off and started reading. As she was reading the section, she realized she already knew everything. Surprised, Lucy looked all the chapters before. To no surprise, she already knew that information too. After skimming through the rest of the book, Lucy concluded that she had learned everything. 'Oh wait, this is biology. Ms. Jones taught me everything a few years ago. Well this class will be easy.' Lucy smiled and started answering the questions, not bothering to read the section, or take notes for that matter.

After sitting with nothing to do for fifteen minutes, the bell finally rang. Lucy pulled out her schedule and looked for her next class, which was World Cultures in room 107.

"We seem to have the same schedule." Lucy jumped and looked behind her, only to see Jellal peering over her shoulder, looking at the small piece of paper in her grasp.

"G-great?"

"You can follow me, if you want," Jellal said as he started walking away. Realizing that she will lose him if she doesn't start walking, she grabbed her back and ran to catch up with him. Oddly enough, he didn't carry a backpack. He walked with his hands in his back pockets, his head facing the ground. From Lucy's point of view, it didn't even look like he was watching where he was walking. Lucy, however couldn't stop. People were weaving in-and-out of her. One person hit her back, sending her into Jellal's back. He snapped his head around, ready to yell at her. Instead, their foreheads smacked together.

"Ow!" Lucy yelled, rubbing her forehead. "How many times am I going to get hit in the head!" Jellal, rubbing his head as well, looked highly annoyed.

"Whatever," he mumbled, turning around to continue walking. Lucy's face pinched together as she ran after him again. This kid was really getting on her nerves.

...

After four more uneventful periods, a lonely lunch, and three more boring classes, Lucy was finally about to head home. She got on the bus and sat in her new seat. Already there, was Jellal, the reserved jerk. Lucy sighed as she sat down. Her mind started to wonder. She had known everything that she would be covering this year in all her classes. The only thing she didn't know at this point, was social skills. She had no clue how to interact with people. The only real conversations she had was with Leo, which wouldn't happen often. Lucy knew that she wouldn't be able to move up a grade, since she needs so many credits to graduate. Ms. Jones already explained that she may know everything, because they teach things in a different order in public school, which is why she was put in the advance classes.

"Are you going to get up? This is our stop." Lucy looked over to see Jellal waiting not so patiently for her to get up.

"This isn't my house," Lucy thought allowed.

"They drop us off at the end of our street in the afternoon. And we live on the same street, so stand up and walk." Lucy was taken aback by his harshness, but did as she was told anyways. When she was off the bus, a few people were standing around her. First, there was a boy with blue-ink hair. The second was Jellal, and third was...

"Natsu!" Lucy shrieked.

"Hey! It's Luigi!"

"It's Lucy, you idiot!" the blue-ink haired kid yelled at Natsu.

"That makes more sense. I was wondering who names their kid Luigi," Natsu thought aloud.

"You are such an idiot," Jellal muttered as he started walking. The other two followed his motions. Lucy decided it best to follow them as well.

"How long have you lived her, Lucy?" ink-head asked.

"I got here about nine last night. This is the first time seeing the city in the light," Lucy responded.

"Why do you care when she moved in Grey?" Natsu teased.

"What! I don't care! I was just making conversation," Grey defended himself.

"If you haven't seen your house in the light, please tell me you know the house number," Jellal pleaded. Lucy froze. Everyone stopped walking.

"You don't know what your house looks like!" Natsu bellowed.

"I'm sure she will figure it out," Grey said as he started walking again. Jellal shrugged and Natsu laughed, walking again. Lucy laughed nervously and started walking, as well. After mentally freaking out for a few minutes, she saw a familiar orange hair putting a mailbox up. Lucy's face lit up.

"Lucy!" Leo called, finally noticing her.

"Who's that?" Natsu asked.

"Why do you care?" Grey returned the favor from earlier.

Lucy ignored them as she stepped into her driveway, finally reaching her house. She turned around and noticed that Grey walked into the house across the street, Jellal to the house next to her.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow Lucy!" Natsu said as he walked up to the house on the other side of her.

"So how was your day?" Leo asked, admiring his work with the mailbox.

"You have no idea."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for following/favoriting/reviewing this story! I am so glad you guys like it! **

* * *

The next few days at school were uneventful. Jellal was still cold towards her, Grey and Natsu still fought while walking home, and she still sat alone at lunch with no new friends. This didn't bother Lucy, though, because she was used to being alone. On Thursday, her fourth day at her new school, however, Lucy had a few people sit with her at lunch.

Lucy was sitting down at the round lunch table in the far corner of the cafeteria, eating her chicken patty sandwich and french fries. She had about three tables between her and everyone else, which gave Lucy a quieter lunch, the conditions she was used to.

"Hey Lucy!" Lucy looked up to see Natsu, Grey, and Jellal standing there. Natsu was the one who spoke, Lucy assumed after seeing his hand waving at her. Grey was just standing there, and Jellal had his hands in his back-pockets, not even looking at her. It was obvious he didn't want to be there.

"Uh hi?" Lucy questioned, wondering why they standing in front of her with their lunches.

"We are going to sit with you for now on. You seem lonely over here. You could use some friends!" Natsu said cheerfully, sitting down. The other two followed his lead, but Jellal with a little resistance.

"O-Okay?" Natsu nodded and started eating. Lucy just ignored them and started eating. She grabbed her fork and cut a french fry in half, putting it in her mouth by fork. She continued this process a few times.

"Why are you eating like that?" Grey asked. Lucy's face showed that she was very confused.

"You are cutting up the french fry. Usually people use their hands and just put it in their mouth," Natsu helped. Honestly, Lucy only ate that way because she was told to at the estate. Eating that way for sixteen years wouldn't make it easy to change that within a few days.

"You remind me of a princess," Grey said. Lucy froze, her eyes bugging out of her head.

"You know I think so too," Natsu added, "You are always doing things so properly."

"Idiots," Jellal mumbled. Lucy laughed nervously and continued eating.

_"Leo, why am I considered a princess?" thirteen-year-old Lucy asked._

_"What do you mean?" _

_"I am not _really_ a princess. We just own a big company."_

_"Large companies actually own a lot of land. They need quite a bit, so they have enough space to carry out their business. Your dad actually owns a small countries worth." Lucy's eyes went wide, finally realizing her father's wealth. She smiled in understanding. _

"Helloooo! Earth to Lucy!" Lucy's head jerked up. Natsu was waving his hands in her face.

"What?" she snapped.

"You spaced out. What were you thinking of?" Grey asked.

"Well I'm done. I am going to go throw my trash away," Lucy changed the subject. As she was walking away, Jellal couldn't help but smile at her; Lucy reminded him of someone.

...

"Anything interesting happen at school?" Leo asked over their small dinner of macaroni and cheese.

"Nope," Lucy quickly answered. Leo noticed this, but brushed the thought aside.

"Lucy, we have to leave tomorrow," Leo's tone changed to a more serious one.

"Why?"

"It's just for the weekend. You have to meet with a prince from another large company. We will leave tomorrow after school."

"What!" Lucy stood up and yelled. "Is it _that_ one," she whispered. Leo nodded. Lucy groaned and sat back down.

_"Take off your hat!" Lucy commanded the prince in front of her. _

_"No!" _

_"Why not!" Lucy stopped her foot. _

_"I hate my hair! I won't let anyone see it!" _

_"Let me see it!" Lucy yelled as she lunged at him. He shrieked and stepped back, Lucy's fingertips barely touching his face. The prince fell on his butt. Lucy looked at her fingers. "Why do you have makeup on?" _

_"I don't!" _

_"Yes you do! Look!" Lucy held out her hands to show to the boy. _

_"Fine! I have makeup on! Just leave me alone!" the prince screamed as he ran back to the house. Lucy sighed and sat down. _

"Lucy?" Leo asked, snapping Lucy out of her memories. "Where you thinking about that day?" Lucy nodded.

"I'm finished. I am going to my room."

"Lucy, before you go," Leo started. Lucy turned around. "Don't let that bother you. You were six. I wasn't living there yet, so you had no friends. Don't let one person bother you. Actually, I hear he has grown quite handsome." Leo smiled, tying to lighten the mood. Lucy scoffed and ran upstairs.

...

Lucy was on the road. Leo was driving his red truck, Lucy riding shotgun.

_"We should all go ice-skating tonight!" Natsu blurted out at lunch. _

_"I can't. I have to finish unpacking everything in my house," Lucy lied. _

_"I can't either," Lucy looked up at Jellal. "I am going to go visit my family." _

_"Looks like its just us!" Natsu cheered as he patted Grey's back. _

_"Like hell! It will look like we are on a date!" _

_"Why would it? Guys hang out all the time!"_

_"Not with you clinging to me!"_

_"I wouldn't cling to you!" _

_"You suck at ice-skating! You would have to cling to me or fall every five seconds!" Grey's face turned into a smirk. "You just wanted Lucy to go so you could cling to her the whole time." Lucy blushed madly. _

_"Not true!" Natsu yelled, trying to hide his blush. Everyone laughed, including Jellal, which was rare. _

Lucy laughed, remembering lunch earlier in the day.

"What's so funny?" Leo asked, noticing her laugh.

"I was just thinking about lunch today."

"So you made friends?"

"I don't know if I would call them friends."

"What do you mean?"

"Natsu is just hanging around me, Grey seems to go were Natsu goes, and Jellal is sort of reserved. I honestly have clue why he is there. Maybe he just wants to pick on Natsu and Grey?" Lucy explained.

"Sounds fun. Do you have any female friends?"

"Ms. Jones?" Lucy joked. Leo and Lucy laughed.

The rest of the ride they spent talking. Leo got a job, much to Lucy's surprise. He was working at the ice-skating rink. Lucy had to laugh when she realized she could have been there later in the day, Leo working. After covering meals for the next week, they talked about whatever came to mind.

Finally, they reached the Heartfilia Estate. It only took them two hours. When Ms. Jones said how far away Fairy Tail was, she was talking about walking. It took Lucy that long to get there because the driver kept getting lost.

"Princess!" servants greeted Lucy as she got out of the car. Before Lucy respond, she was whisked away to the dressing rooms. Lucy knew they were going to make her wear a dress.

After an hour, Lucy was wearing a dark blue and light gray dress. Her makeup was neutral color, and her hair all down. Lucy groaned as she looked into the mirror. For her fourteenth birthday, after a lot of begging, her gift was never having to wear dresses again.

"Don't groan," Leo said as he entered the room,"You look beautiful."

"That won't change the fact that they actually got me into a dress."

"It only took ten minutes to hold you done and put it on you." Leo laughed as he hugged her from behind, looking into the mirror Lucy was looking in.

"A new record," Lucy said sarcastically.

"It took about an hour when you were younger, so I hear."

"Princess!" someone knocked on the door. Leo let go of Lucy, allowing them both to turn around. The servant opened the door and stepped inside, bowing. Lucy rolled her eyes and Leo shot her a look. She crossed her arms and looked away. "The Prince is here!"

"Lets go," Leo sat as he wrapped her arm around her waist. Everyone would have thought it was an act of love or respect, but in reality, Leo knew Leo would try to run away.

"I won't run away," Lucy whispered.

"Yes you will," Leo whispered back. Lucy rolled her eyes once again, allowing Leo to lead her to the gardens, where the prince would be.

When they reached the doors that would leave outside, Lucy took her change. She took off her shoes while she was walking. When Leo reached for the door, letting go over her waist, Lucy turned and sprint down the hall.

"Lucy!" Leo called, running after her. Lucy started to worry when Leo was catching up to her.

"No! I don't want to!" she yelled back. "Eeek!" Lucy yelped as she tripped over one of her shoes that she took off. This allowed Leo to catch up to her. He picked her up bridal style so she wouldn't get away again. Two servants run up to them and put Lucy's shoes back on. Lucy huffed and crossed her arms.

"I told you you would run away," Leo whispered as he started walking back to the garden. Lucy rolled her eyes and looked away. Leo laughed.

Once again, they reached the door. Leo set her down and grabbed her hand and opened the door with his other. Lucy gulped as he turned the handle.

* * *

**I am going to write the next chapter now, so you shouldn't be in suspense long! **

**R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to every else you favorited and followed this story!**

* * *

Leo turned the handle of the doors that led to the garden. Lucy gulped as she heard the door click, meaning with one little push, she would be standing in front of the prince. Leo saw that Lucy was about to fun away again, so he picked her up again. A second later, the door was pushed open. Lucy looked out and saw the prince talking to her father. Lucy was looking at his side profile.

"Jellal!" Lucy screamed on the top of her lungs, jumped from Leo's arms. The prince turned around, his eyes widening at the sight of Lucy, the girl from school, running towards him. "What the in the HELL are you doing here!" She screamed again, grabbing his elbows, not being able to reach his shoulders, so he was facing her.

"Lucy! Since when are you a Heartfilia! Your last. name. is. Heart..." Jellal face-palmed at his stupidity.

"Do you two know each other?" Jude Heartfilia asked.

"Sir, why don't we leave them alone for a few minutes. I am sure they would like to talk alone," Leo requested, a little shocked himself. He had seen Natsu, Grey, and Jellal a lot, since they were neighbors. He would have never guess that Jellal was the Fernandes Prince.

"A reasonable request," Jude agreed, motioning for everyone to leave the room. When they were alone, Lucy slapped Jellal on the face.

"What was that for!" Jellal yelled.

"You are an ass!"

"What did I do! I didn't see you jumping out and telling everyone that you were a Heartfilia!"

"That's not it!" Lucy dropped to her knees and started crying. Jellal sat down beside Lucy, not sure what to say. Luckily, Lucy continued talking. "I was told that a boy was going to come over and he would be my best friend. I would actually have a friend! Do you know how hard it is to have no one! You have a sister! I have no one! I still don't have anyone!" Jellal tried to speak, but Lucy cut him off. "You wouldn't talk to me! The promised me you would, but you didn't! You hid behind hair and makeup! You wouldn't show your face! Friends aren't suppose to hide anything!" Lucy was sobbing.

Jellal was speechless. That day, his younger sister, Erza, said that if he wanted Lucy to like him, he had to hide his hair and his tattoo. She had a hat on, so he couldn't see her hair. He never really cared, though. All this time, he actually thought that she liked him. She was laughing that day. He thought she was having fun.

When Jellal saw Lucy walk into class that first day, her personality reminded him of that girl he was suppose to befriend. Even though he didn't show it, he was happy that he got to spend time with the Heartfilia princess; it was a little boring playing with Erza every day.

"Lucy, I didn't know," Jellal finally said. He stood Lucy up and hugged her. She was shocked. Lucy heard the door the garden open again.

"How touching!" Lucy knew it was Leo. Lucy laughed and pulled away from Jellal's hug and wiped her eyes. "Did someone have a touching reunion?" Lucy's eye twitch. She stomped over to Leo and got in his face.

"Did you know who Jellal was?" Lucy said in a sadistic voice.

"N-no! Please don't hurt me!" Leo pretended to cower in fear. Lucy pushed him over onto the ground.

"Who are you?" Jellal asked, "I realize that you are Lucy's guardian, but I have seen or heard of you before."

"Lucy and I's moms were really good friends. My mom and I lived here. When she died I just stayed. I don't know where my dad is. He left Mom before I was born."

"Wait, why are you living away from home?" Lucy asked, finally realizing he was almost in the same situation she was in.

"Probable the same reason as you. I never really did like private schooling. When I was five I started Kindergarten."

"Does Natsu and Grey know?" Lucy whispered this time. Jellal shook his head 'no' as everyone came back into the garden.

"I don't know what you guys needed to talk about out here, but I am glad you are done!" Jude cheered as she pushed Jellal into Lucy, causing them to fall on the ground, Jellal on top of Lucy. Lucy's eyes widened as she jumped up, a slit blush across her cheeks.

"Father!" Lucy yelled, "What was that for!"

"You two should get used to it," Jude said

"Used to what?" Jellal asked.

"I bet you all had a long day. I think we should head back home. Jellal, don't forget to stop and pick up your sister," Mr. Fernandes said. Jude nodded in agreement.

"Than I guess it's time to head home!" Leo said cheerfully. "Lucy, I am sure you want to go change, right?"

"I forgot! They did get me to wear a dress!" Leo laughed.

"Jellal, why don't you go with Lucy to her room? Leo has to prepare the car," Jude suggested. Leo and Lucy knew better than to argue. Jellal knew that he would be scolded if he talked back to his host. So, Lucy and Jellal head to Lucy's room.

When they were in her room, Jellal laid on Lucy's bed while she changed behind her screen.

"You really hate dressing up, don't you?" Jellal asked.

"So much. My present when I turned fourteen was to be able to wear whatever I want."

"I don't mind it all that much."

"You only have to wear a suit. Dresses are uncomfortable. So when you moved away, who lived with you?"

"No one."

"What?"

"Well I guess I had a nanny for a few years. When I was ten, she just stopped by at night to check on me. By twelve, I lived alone. It wasn't that bad, though. I was over at Grey and Natsu's a lot."

"Are they your friends?"

"Yeah ,why?"

"You don't act like it. You are always cold towards them."

"I try not to get too in to the conversations. I might slip something about my family."

"It must have been hard to keep a secret like that for so many years."

"It was. So many times people would ask me about my family. My nanny didn't even know."

"Well now someone knows!" Lucy smiled as she came out from behind her screen. Jellal sat up and looked at Lucy, trying to figure out where she was going with the conversation. "Now you have someone who knows exactly what you have wen through, and are going through. Same for me too!" Jellal smiled. Lucy had never seen Jellal smile before, so she couldn't help but smile even more.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Lucy!" Leo called from behind the door, "It's time to go! You too Jellal!"

"Jellal, when we get home, we should get Natsu and Grey together so we can all go ice-skating tomorrow," Lucy suggested. When Jellal nodded, Lucy smiled and ran out of the room.

...

"Lucy. Lucy. Lucy!"

"I'm up!" Lucy yelled as she sat up in bed. Leo was standing beside her.

"I just wanted to tell you that I was going to work," Leo said.

"You woke me up for _that_!" Lucy yelled as she threw a pillow at him.

"Bye Lucy. I'll see you later."

"Bye," Lucy huffed as she laid back down. Leo laughed and left the room. A few minutes later, Lucy heard Leo's truck purr to life and leave the driveway. She laid a few more minutes, thinking about the day before. She still couldn't believe that Jellal was the Fernandes prince. Now she understood the hat and makeup when he was younger, but doesn't get why he thought he had to hide his face and hair.

Lucy's thoughts were interrupted by her stomach growling like a dying sea walrus. Lucy groaned and got out of bed. She walked downstairs and wondered to the kitchen. When she got there, she realized she had no clue how to make anything. "I guess I will have to ask someone. But who? That's it! I'll go ask Natsu! Wait, he would wonder why I don't know how to make anything. Same for Grey. I guess I will have to go ask Jellal," Lucy thought aloud. She sighed and headed out onto her porch.

Lucy sighed one last time and started walking to the house beside hers. After she knocked on the door, she realized she was still wearing her pajamas. She was wearing black short-shorts and a blue tank top, and she had slipped on flip flops before she walked out the door. Before Lucy could think about running away to go change, Jellal opened the door.

"Lucy? What are you doing here this earlier? And what are you wearing! It's snowing outside!" Jellal exclaimed as he pulled her into his house and shut the door.

"Well, Leo left for work without, making breakfast, so I have to make it myself, but I don't know how, so I decided that I should ask someone, but then I realized you were the only one that would understand, so I came over here, and I didn't realize I was still wearing my pajamas until I knocked on the door, but before-"

"Lucy!"

"What?"

"Your rambling."

"Sorry..."

"It's fine. I will make you breakfast. What do you want?"

"I don't really care."

"I guess I can make some eggs and-"

"Jellal?" a voice interrupted him. Lucy looked up and saw a beautiful red-head standing there. "Who is this?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Who is this?"

"This is Lucy. She goes to school with me and lives next door," Jellal answered.

"That's great, but why is she _here_ dressed like _that_?"

"Do you have a problem with how I dress?" Lucy asked the stranger.

"I'm sorry, do you consider that clothing?" Lucy's eye twitched.

"Erza!" Jellal snapped.

"What?"

"Don't be rude!"

"Wouldn't you be concerned if a girl dressed like that invites herself into your house!" Erza snapped back.

"Go to your room! Lucy, you can come with me to the kitchen." Lucy nodded and walked over to Jellal. Erza crossed her arms and stayed where she was. "Did I stutter?"

"Fine! I give you some space to make-out with your slutty girlfriend!" Erza screamed as she ran upstairs, probably to her room. Lucy blushed.

"Ignore her. She is just mad that she had to come here," Jellal said as he started to walk into the kitchen.

"Who is she?" Lucy asked, following Jellal.

"I guess you never have seen her. That's my sister. She is a two years younger than us."

"That's your sister!"

"Yeah. She is a little mad that I left her when we were younger." Lucy nodded and started watch Jellal cook some eggs. He had her cook some toast in the toaster, after instructing her on how to use it. When they were done, they had eggs and toast, along with milk. Lucy was very proud of her work with the toast. She knew she had to make Leo some when he got home.

Jellal and Lucy were about to start eating when someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it," Jellal said, leaving the table.

"What's up!" Natsu greeted Jellal.

"Hey," Grey said, still tired.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jellal asked, trying not to sound rude.

"We were all going ice-skating, remember? One of us should call Lucy," Natsu said.

"I have a feeling we don't have to," Grey said as he saw Lucy walk up to the door.

"Lucy? What are you doing here?" Natsu asked.

"I-uh..." Lucy didn't know what to say.

"I was helping Lucy with her homework. She wanted to get it done now so she can enjoy the weekend," Jellal thought of an excuse. He really didn't want to tell them she didn't know how to make breakfast for herself. They would laugh at her. "We were actually just about to eat."

"You made her breakfast?" Grey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Leo hasn't gone to the store yet so we don't have much food at my house. And sense I'm here," Lucy explained.

"So your done making out with your slutty girlfriend?" Erza appeared behind them. Lucy blushed again.

"I thought I told you to go to your room!" Jellal yelled, blushing slightly himself. He could deal with her saying that, but not in front of Natsu and Grey.

"You never said how long..."

"What?!" Grey and Natsu yelled at once.

"Erza, go back upstairs," Jellal pleaded, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"She is still dressed like a slut," Erza muttered as she went back upstairs. Jellal sighed.

"So, umm, when are we going?" Lucy asked, bringing the conversation back to the original one.

"Whenever you're ready," Grey answered.

"I'll go home and change then," Lucy said as she left the house.

After quickly changing, she headed back over to Jellal's. When she stepped inside, she saw Erza sitting at the dining table, eating the food. Lucy didn't really care. She could skip breakfast. Besides, they will have food at the rink.

"Erza, where are the guys?" Lucy asked, swallowing her pride.

"They are up in Jellal's room. You can go up there," Erza said rather nicely. Lucy nodded and ran upstairs. There were two doors. The one was closed, the other open. She walked over to the open door. When she was in the doorway, a pillow hit her in the face.

"Well I'm ready when you are," Lucy said calmly. The three guys laughed and they all head downstairs. Sadly, for Lucy, Erza was coming.

...

Jellal had driven everyone to the ice-skating rink. Lucy sat up front, so Erza wouldn't kill her, for unknown reasons. When they all arrived, they went over to the counter to rent their skates. After quickly putting them on, they all went to the rink. As soon as Grey touched the ice, he was gone. He went full speed and started skating, gliding around like he was walking. Erza hugged the railing and left the group. Jellal started skating with Natsu latched on to him.

Lucy sighed, realizing everyone left her, and started to skate. She went a whole two feet before she started falling. When she was about to fall, someone grabbed her and started skating. She looked behind her to see Grey. He grabbed her waist and picked her up off the ground slightly, and did a spin in the air. Everyone clapped, including Lucy. He slowed down and started skating slowly so Lucy could get the hang of it.

"Where did you learn to spin like that!" Lucy exclaimed, clearly impressed.

"I've always been good at ice-skating," Grey answered, slowly loosening his grip on Lucy. After a few minutes, Lucy was skating on her own. She didn't realize it until she saw Grey skate away. Lucy was actually going pretty fast too. Grey had taught her without her knowing. Lucy laughed and kept going. She had never been ice-skating before.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled. As soon as she turned around, Natsu smacked into her, the both of them falling to the ice.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled, half laughing.

"Lucy? What are you doing here?" Leo helped Lucy.

"I forgot that you work here!" Lucy said cheerfully. Jellal was now by them and helping Natsu up.

"Hey Leo," Jellal said.

"Since when are you friends with Lucy's brother?" Natsu guessed.

"I am DEFINITELY not her brother," Leo retorted.

"Jellal," Erza said sweetly as she clung to her brother's arm. She had saw him there with Lucy and got mad.

"I guess everyone's here," Grey added to the group.

"I saw your spin," Leo told Grey, "It was quite impressive, considering you were also holding Lucy."

"Why were you holding Lucy?" Natsu asked suspiciously to Grey. Grey rolled his eyes.

"Well we should probably start skating. We don't want to cause an accident. Natsu, I can help you skate. That is the staff's job, after all," Leo said.

"That's okay. I can just have Grey help me. He did teach Lucy," Natsu said. Leo nodded and skated away. Jellal and Lucy skated away next. When Erza realized she was left behind, she skated full-speed back to Jellal and his "slutty girlfriend". Natsu and Grey went over to the wall so Natsu can hold on to it.

"Natsu, have you noticed Lucy and Jellal being more friendly to each other?" Grey asked.

"Jealous?" Natsu smirked.

"I'm being serious!"

"I have. Did something happen between them?" The two looked over at Lucy and Jellal, both of them laughing.

"You know, I understand everything much more now,"Jellal told Lucy.

"What do you mean?"

"Why you didn't know what to say the first day, why you seemed like you were never in a school, and why you ate the way you did. You know, it was pretty funny watching you get nervous when someone asked you a question," Jellal said, laughing.

"Hey what's with your sister? It seems like she hates me."

"She is just jealous. She finally gets to spend time with me and I ignore her and spend time with you, Natsu, and Grey. Ah speak of the devil," Jellal explained as Erza ran up to the two.

"Jellal! Can you help me skate?" Erza asked, suddenly acting like she can't skate. He rolled his yes and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Erza turned and stuck her tongue out at Lucy. Lucy gasped and stopped skating. Leo came up from behind and grabbed her hand, not letting you stop moving.

"I can't let you stop moving. It's a safety hazard," Leo smirked. Lucy rolled her eyes and pushed him over, knocking him to the ground.

"Don't stop moving! It's a safety hazard!" Lucy called as she skated away towards Jellal. Leo laughed and stood back up. He skated back over to the counter to give the person that just arrived his skates.

When he was halfway there, he saw who it was: Jude Heartfilia. Leo stopped moving and skated over to Grey, who was closet.

"Grey!" Leo called, catching up to him.

"What's up Leo?"

"Why don't you and your friends go over to the cafe over there. I am sure you are all tired and want a break," Leo made an excuse. Grey nodded and head out to find his friends. After Grey left, Leo casually went over to the counter.

"What size?" Leo asked, not making eye-contact.

"I have a message for you to pass on to Lucy," Jude said in a hushed tone. Leo nodded and listened. His eyes widened. "Do you understand?"

"You can't do that!" Leo yelled. A few people turned to look.

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"That isn't fair!"

"Excuse me?"

"I won't let you do this!"

"Shut your mouth! Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes sir," Leo mumbled.

"Good. I am leaving now. I made a special trip out here to tell you that," Jude turned around. "One month," he repeated as he walked away.

* * *

**I'm sorry if you all think Erza was acting OOC! I just figured it was easier to use her than make a new character, so please don't hate me!**

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for those who reviewed! I actually have Chapter 8 written and I am going to start Chapter 9 now, so don't worry about me not updating soon enough! I was going to wait until tomorrow to update this chapter, but since two new people reviewed, I guess I can update now. **

**And to any of you reading my other stories, as soon as I write a few more chapters in advance for this story, I will move on to them. **

**I have rambled on long enough, so enjoy!**

* * *

Leo skated over to tell Lucy the news. She was sitting at the cafe, Jellal beside her, and Erza beside him. Natsu and Grey sat across from them. Lucy was laughing so hard her head fell over on Jellal's shoulders, who was laughing as well. Natsu was practically in tears, and Grey was telling the very funny story.

"L-Lucy? Can I speak with you in private?" Leo asked. Everyone stopped laughing at looked at Leo.

"Sure!" Lucy said as she stood up and followed Leo to the other side of the cafe. "What's up?"

Leo couldn't do it. He just couldn't tell her and ruin her fun.

"Leo?" Lucy realized something was bothering him.

"It's nothing. Go back with your friends," Leo said with sadness in his voice, walking away. Lucy blinked a few seconds, wondering what happened. She shrugged it off and went back with her friends.

"What did he tell you?" Grey asked. Lucy was silent. Jellal looked down at her, wondering if it had something to do with her family. They all stared at her, waiting for her to answer, but she never did.

"I think I should go home," she finally said.

"We haven't been here _that_ long!" Natsu whined.

"You guys stay. I'll drive her home and come back, okay?" Jellal asked. Natsu and Grey exchanged glances, smirking, then nodded. "Watch Erza," Jellal told the two boys.

"I want to go!" Erza whined.

"I will be back," Jellal tried to stop her whining.

"Then why can't I ride with you!"

"Just stay here," Jellal pleaded.

"You just want to make out with your slutty girlfriend some more," Erza snapped. Lucy blushed. Now matter how many times Erza said it, Lucy couldn't help but blush.

"Would you stop that!" Jellal yelled.

"So the truth comes out!" Natsu hollered.

"Let's just go," Jellal said, grabbing Lucy's hand, leading her away.

They quickly got in the car and drove away, afraid someone would follow them.

"So what did Leo say?" Jellal finally asked.

"Nothing."

"You can tell me, you know."

"I know I can. He just stood there, looking really sad. Then he just left," Lucy explained.

"That's odd. What could have him so upset?"

"I'm not sure. I have a feeling he won't tell me."

"I am sure he will come around."

"I hope."

For a long time, the only thing that was heard was the purring of Jellal's '65 Ford Mustang's engine.

...

Lucy woke up on Monday morning to the sound of her alarm clock, which she was used to, thankfully. She had spent the rest of the weekend actually unpacking, like she said she would Friday.

Lucy stretched and got ready for school. When she was all ready, she head downstairs to make her toast for herself. Leo had been showing her how to cook, so she could now make macaroni and cheese, one of Lucy's favorites.

After she was all ready, Lucy cheerfully waited at the end of her driveway for the bus. She looked around and saw Grey, Natsu, Jellal, and Erza, who was now signed up for school, already waiting. They all smiled and waved at each other. The bus arrived soon after, stopping to pick up the students at each house. When Lucy got on, she walked back to her seat. Erza sat in the seat behind her, so Lucy knew there would be problems.

"Did you ever figure out what was wrong with Leo?" Jellal asked her.

"Sadly, no. He still seems bothered by it. I wonder what happened." From there, Jellal and Lucy's conversation didn't stop. They were still talking as they reached first period.

When they walked in the room, they were both laughing. Everyone in the room turned to see what was going on. They were all shocked to see Jellal laughing. They were more surprised to see Lucy and Jellal laughing _together_. Everyone knew that Jellal showed zero interest in talking to Lucy. What could have happened over the weekend?

"So what do you think was up with Father? He seemed to be acting a little odd the other day," Lucy whispered to Jellal when they were in their seats.

"It seemed like our fathers knew something we didn't," Jellal whispered back. Everyone took note of the silent conversation.

"And what was up with having me go to your room when you were changing?" Jellal asked. Lucy blushed at the memory, looking at her lap. A few students noticed this, and started asking each other what they thought was happening. In there defense, the whole situation seemed odd. Jellal, who was cold towards everyone he met, was laughing with Lucy, the new girl. They were both sitting in the back of the room whispering to each other, then Lucy blushes and looks away? It seemed a little suspicious.

The next few periods were spent in the same manner: Lucy and Jellal talking while baffled students watched them. At lunch, Natsu had to finish a test in another class, and Grey had a dentist appointment, so Lucy and Jellal ended up sitting at lunch by themselves, which didn't help their case much. After about half the lunch period of guessing what goes going on, a few girls decided to ask.

Lucy was telling Jellal about funny stories form her childhood, when three girls walked up to there table. Both royalty fell silent when they started approaching. The girls stood there, watching, then burst out laughing.

"Do you need something?" Jellal asked, trying not to sound rude.

"Are you two dating now!" the girl in the middle blurted out. Lucy's face heated up. Even Jellal was blushing a little.

"We are _not_ dating!" Lucy yelled, hiding her blushed face with her hands.

"Something _had_ to have happened over the weekend! You guys are so friendly now!" another girl yelled.

"If you aren't dating, then what's going on?" the five turned to see Mirajane Strauss (A?N: Because I can!), the social queen of their grade, who happens to have a big crush on Jellal, standing with her arms crossed, eyebrows raised, waiting for an answer.

"Well, uh, you see-"

"I saw you two on a date!" Mirajane snapped, interrupting Lucy. Everyone in the cafeteria fell silent and turned to look.

"Excuse me?" Lucy retorted.

"Don't don't deny it! You were at his house really early in the morning!" Everyone gasped, assuming the worst. "Then, you went out ice-skating!" More gasped were heard. "And then he drove you back to his house! God knows what you did or how long you stayed there," Mirajane scoffed.

"Hold on just a damn second!" Jellal yelled as he stood up. "You _do not_ have you facts straight! Lucy and I are neighbors, first off. She came over to my house, asking for help on her homework."

"Why so early?"

"Natsu, Grey, Lucy, and I were going to go ice-skating later, so she didn't want to have to worry about it."

"What about Friday night?"

"We were both...busy." Jellal forgot the excuses they both told Natsu and Grey that day.

"Busy? That sounds awful suspicious," Mirajane cooed.

"Anyways! The windows in the back seats of my Mustang are tinted, so you wouldn't have seen Natsu and Grey in the back seat."

"Did you just leave Natsu and Grey at the rink? That isn't very nice," Mirajane said in a baby voice.

"Lucy wanted to go home, so I told her I would take her home, then drive back to hang out with the guys some more."

"Well," Mirajane didn't know what to say.

"Mira's jealous!" a random kid yelled. Everyone in the cafeteria laughed, except the parties involved. Mirajane's blood boiled. She huffed and stormed off, the three girls from before following her.

"Move!" she screamed at Natsu as she pushed him away.

"What's up her ass?" Natsu asked as he joined the slightly flustered Jellal and Lucy. "What's up with you guys?" Natsu noticed their faces, and the blush that still covered Lucy's face. Jellal and Lucy both stood up at the same time and went separate ways.

...

After the interesting lunch, Lucy spent the rest of the day fuming. Everyone knew that today wasn't her day, and if they made eye-contact, their heads would be torn off. Grey found this out the hard way. When he returned, two periods after lunch, he tried talking to Lucy; she smacked his face hard enough to leave a scar. On the bus, Erza thought that Lucy was mad at her brother, so she seemed pretty happy. When she got of the bus though, you didn't want to be within five miles of Lucy.

Lucy stomped down her rode, Jellal, Erza, Grey, and Natsu following at a close distance. Almost to her house, Lucy stopped. Everyone flinched when she turned around.

"What the hell were they thinking!" Lucy shrieked. A few birds near them flew away. Everyone was silent, not sure what to say.

"What has to be going through their small brains all day! What is wrong with them! Obviously-" Lucy continued ranting. Natsu and Grey were lost, along with Erza. Jellal, however, knew exactly what she was talking about. "Honestly how could I be dating that dumb p-" Jellal ran over and covered her mouth. Natsu and Grey shot the two a confusing look.

"Lucy! That isn't something a girl should say!" Jellal said, thinking quickly. "And don't call me a prick." Jellal smirked, proud of his excuse. Lucy swatted his head away.

"And you!" she screamed. "You can stay the hell away from me! I don't even want to speak to you EVER AGAIN! JUST GO DIE IN A WHOLE YOU-"

"Lucy Marie Heart!" The ranting girl stopped when she heard Leo's voice, flinching slightly. (A/N: I just made up a random last name. It always seem more convincing when someone uses your full name when yelling.) "Why are you yelling at Jellal," Leo said with a sigh. Everyone could see the fear in Lucy's eyes.

"She just mad because everyone at school thinks their dating," Natsu said with a smirk, wrapping both his arms around their shoulders. Leo laughed nervously. Jellal raised an eyebrow.

"I almost forgot!" Jellal exclaimed. Everyone turned to look at him. "I need an adult to go out and get my driver's license. Do you mind?" he asked Leo.

"But Jellal," Natsu started. The blue-haired teen hit him on the head with his fist.

"I go pull the car around," Jellal said, faking a smile. He nodded his head slightly for Lucy to follow him.

"You enjoy your street party. I am heading home," Lucy said as she followed Jellal.

"What?" Lucy asked when she caught up to him.

"Did you hear his nervous laugh?"

"When?"

"When Natsu said the kids at school thought we were dating."

"Nope."

"Well I need to figure out what that's about. I just need to get Leo alone, away from you. I have a feeling he won't tell you anything. That's why I faked the driving thing."

Not long after, Leo and Jellal were on the rode.

"I'm seventeen. I have my license," Jellal smirked as he was driving Leo around.

"What?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay."

"What the hell is going on?" Jellal snapped.

"What do you-"

"You know what I mean. Mr. Heartfilia pushing me into Lucy saying we should get used to it, laughing nervously when Lucy and I dating was mentioned, and acting very quite after we all get back?"

"Every time I tried to tell her, I just froze. I couldn't tell her."

"Tell her what?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Tell her what?" Jellal asked, a little annoyed at how long this conversation was taking.

"At Christmas time, we are all going to go back to visit our families," Leo explained.

"I knew that much. I always go back for Christmas."

"Well, something...special...is going to happen."

"And that is?"

"You and...Lucy...have...to," Leo said, putting a lot of space between his words.

"Spit it out already!" Jellal shouted.

"Marry!" Jellal slammed on his breaks, the car behind him almost slamming into him.

"What the hell did you just say!"

"You heard me!" Leo sighed. "The Heartfilia Railway is going to partner with the Fernandes Air Company. To seal the deal, you could say, they are going to have the two inheritances of the companies marry."

"You want to tell me why the hell you kept this until now!" Jellal grabbed Leo by his collar and picked him up by the shirt. "You do realize tomorrow is December first, right?" Jellal tightened his grip. A few cars were gathering behind the mustang, blaring their horns, snapping Jellal out of his rage.

"Sorry," he muttered as he started to drive again.

...

Jellal had kindly dropped Leo off at work, since he would be late if he went home first. He sighed as he parked his car along the rode. How could someone do something this selfish and cruel to Lucy? Jellal could care less if they married him off; he just didn't want the same thing happening to Lucy, who would care. With one more sigh, he pulled the keys out of the ignition and stepped out of his car, slamming the door. His eyes widened when he heard Lucy scream.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled. Jellal looked at Lucy's yard. Grey and Erza were building a snowman while Natsu and Lucy were throwing snowballs at each other.

"Come back here!" Natsu chased after Lucy, both of the laughing.

"Never!" Lucy turned around and said. When she turned back, she slammed right into Grey's back, causing his hand to slam into the snowman.

"You ruined it!" Erza yelled. Sometimes she acted like she was five. Natsu laughed as he helped Lucy up.

"Stop laughing and help me!" Grey yelled, his voice muffled slightly from being in the snowman. Since he was very good at making them, the snow was tightly packed. It was no surprise that his head was stuck. Everyone just laughed as he struggled. Jellal replaced his smile with a frown, realizing Lucy wouldn't be smiling liek she was now for long.

"Natsu! Put me down!" Lucy screamed as he picked her up bridal-style, stopping her from helping Grey, who was still stuck.

"I won't let you help him!"

"Natsu," Lucy whined.

"But he likes ice and snow!"

"Natsu!" Lucy started pounding on his chest.

"Are you trying to hurt me?" Natsu asked, wondering what she was doing.

"I am trying to get you to put me down!" Lucy yelled, blushing slightly.

"Admit it, you like being in my arms," Natsu smirked. Lucy's face turned tomato red.

"Jellal!" Erza yelled, finally realizing his presence.

"Jellal! Help me!" Lucy yelled, squirming in Natsu's grasp.

"Hey," Jellal said, sadness in his voice.

"What's wrong?" Erza asked, tugging on her brother's shirt.

"Nothing." Jellal walked over and pulled Grey out of the snowman. He gasped, finally being able to breath.

"You bastard!" Grey yelled at Natsu.

"You were the idiot that got stuck in a snowman!"

"You were the one chasing Lucy!"

"She was the one that ran into you!"

"Only because you were chasing her!"

"Shut up!" Jellal yelled. Everyone turned to look at him, wondering if it was really him that yelled. Jellal has been with them for years, but never once did he yell at them for being loud. He clenched his fists, looking at the ground.

"Jellal," Lucy squeaked out. Jellal turned and strode to his apartment. Lucy finally jumped out of Natsu's arms and ran to Jellal. He payed her no mind. He pushed his door open and slammed it in Lucy's face. "Leo!" Lucy gasped, remembering that Jellal was going to talk to Leo in the car.

"What are you talking about, Lucy?" Natsu asked, suddenly by her side, his hand on her shoulder. Lucy shrugged him off and slammed open Jellal's door, not bothering to close it. Natsu looked back at Erza and Grey, silently asked if he should follow. When they walked up to him, he figured that was a yes.

Lucy ran threw Jellal's apartment, trying to find him. She found him in his room, sitting at his desk. She walked over to him and spun his chair around as the others caught up to her. Lucy's eyes widened when he looked up at her. His eyes were slightly red and wet.

"Are you crying?" Lucy asked, kneeling down to his level. Jellal spun around in his chair and put his head down on his desk.

"What is Jellal crying?" Erza asked. Natsu and Grey were speechless. They had never seen an guy cry. They never thought the first they would see would be Jellal. He always hid his emotions and wouldn't tell anyone anything.

"Jellal, what's wrong?" Lucy asked, wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him. Jellal lifted his head up. "Does it involve your car ride with Leo?" she whispered in his ear so only he would hear. Jellal nodded slightly.

"Natsu, Grey? I need to talk to Jellal alone, so can you wait downstairs? You too, Erza." Lucy wasn't asking them. She was telling them. They all nodded and left the room. When Lucy was sure they were downstairs, she spun Jellal back around.

"Jellal, tell me what happened," Lucy commanded. He never looked up at her. She grabbed his face, forcing him to look at her. His eyes never looked at her. "Look at me!" she snapped. His sad eyes looked up at her. Jellal leaned forward and hugged her, causing Lucy to jump, not expecting her to hug him. She sighed and hugged him back.

"Jellal! We didn't leave so you could make out with your slutty girlfriend!" Erza whined, appearing at the door. Lucy and Jellal looked up at the immature fourteen year old. Jellal pulled away from the hug and scowled. Lucy just looked between the two siblings, feeling the tension rise.

"Get the hell out of my sight! Both of you!" Jellal snapped. Tears welled in Erza's eyes as she ran away, yelling about how mean her brother was. Lucy looked at him, wondering if he was serious. He pointed for the door. Lucy took the hint and left.

"What the hell happened!" Natsu asked Lucy rather loudly when she came downstairs. Erza was hugging the confused Grey very tightly. Tears started to form in Lucy's eyes as well. Her and Jellal were suppose to be able to tell each other anything. The fact that he wouldn't tell her about something that made him cry, hurt her deeply, especially since it involved Leo.

"Luce," Natsu whispered as he walked over and hugged her. As soon as he touched her, she started bawling.

...

At school the next day, Jellal and Lucy didn't speak to each other. In fact, they avoided each other. In homeroom, they only stared at their textbooks. When a class ended, Lucy left first, Grey following a minute later. At lunch, the whole grade was wondering what happened between the two.

"Did they break up?"

"They must have had a nasty fight, at least."

"Do you think they are still dating?"

"I hope so, they do seem like a cute couple," two kids in the line in front of Lucy were asking each other. Lucy's patience was definitely being tested.

"You think? I think she would look better with Grey." With that last comment, Lucy snapped.

"Would you guys shut up!" she screamed as she left the line. The two kids shrugged and kept talking.

Lucy stormed over to her lunch table. Natsu and Grey exchanged glaces, wondering what happened. Jellal paid her no mind. He just sat there, tapping his fingers on the table quietly. Natsu and Grey figured this would happen. A lot did happen yesterday.

"You can have my lunch," Natsu offered, sliding his tray to her. It was obvious she wasn't going back up to the line.

"You sure?" Lucy asked. He nodded. Lucy smiled and took a bite of his half-eaten pizza.

"So what you doing for Christmas?" Grey asked Lucy. Jellal stopped tapping his fingers, but no one noticed.

"I'm not sure. I think I am spending it with my family," Lucy shrugged. Jellal's blood boiled.

"Can you believe it is already December! It will be Christmas in no time at all!" Natsu added to the conversation. Jellal stood up, knocking his chair over, and stormed off.

"What's up with him?" a few kids near them asked.

...

The next few days passed quickly. When Friday rolled around, Jellal and Leo's mood turned more sour, even though no one thought that would be possible.

Lucy sat up in living room, flipping through TV channels, bored out of her mind. Jellal was still be unsocial, so she couldn't hang out with him. Erza still hated her, so she was out. Grey was helping his mom with a Pampered Chef party. He looked horrified when his mom asked him to help. Lucy couldn't help but laugh at the memory. Leo was out on a date, which Lucy still didn't believe. Leo was great and all, but she couldn't see how he could find himself a date.

"Is my life that pathetic that those are all the people I am friends with?" Lucy thought aloud.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Lucy jumped up, heading for the door. She looked through the peep-whole and saw Natsu, who Lucy forgot about.

"Natsu! I am so glad to see you!" Lucy cheered. The pink-haired male raised an eyebrow. "I was bored out of my mind," Lucy explained.

"Then your free to go sledding!"

"Sledding?

"There's a huge hill behind my house. Hurry up and get changed!"

"Alright, alright. I'll be there in a few minutes," Lucy laughed as she closed the door on the smiling Natsu. Sometimes she wondered how he could get so excited over the simplest things.

She ran upstairs and quickly got ready. Within five minutes, she was standing on Natsu's porch, waiting for him to get ready. When she heard a door open, Lucy spun around, expecting to see Natsu. Instead, she saw a women about her height with black hair.

"May I help you?" she asked, obviously confused as to why a pretty girl was standing on her porch.

"Uh, is Natsu here?" Lucy asked shyly, afraid she was being stupid and went to the wrong house.

"Natsu? Why would a pretty girl like you come to visit Natsu?" Lucy was shocked that this women would say something that cruel.

"We, uh, were going to go sledding."

"A date?"

"No!" Lucy shrieked, blushing slightly. Since it was cold out, the women wouldn't have noticed. The women eyed her curiously.

"Julia, who's at the door?" a man came up and asked the women. The man was fairly taller, a little shorter than Natsu. Lucy's eyes widened when she saw his bright red hair. (A/N: I never saw them mention Natsu's mother, so I just put a random name in for her. I don't even know if her hair would be black.)

"This girl is here for Natsu," Julia explained.

"Natsu? He is up in his room. Why don't you come in and wait for him inside?" the man, obviously Natsu's father, asked.

"Thanks but I think I will wait out here," Lucy said politely.

"We insist!" Julia said as she grabbed Lucy and took her inside. "Let's get you a drink!" Julia said cheerfully as she took Lucy to the kitchen, ignoring her protests.

"Is someone here?" Natsu asked as he came downstairs.

"Some girl came for you," Igneel said.

"A girl?" Natsu's eyes narrowed. "What did she look like?"

"Blonde and-"

"Where is she now?" Natsu interrupted.

"Someone is excited. She is in the kitchen with your mom." Natsu face-palmed as he went to the kitchen, knowing what will happen. Sure enough, he was right. His mom was trying to give her different food and drinks, Lucy kindly rejecting them all.

"Mom!" Natsu shouted.

"What is it dear?" Julia replied sweetly.

"She doesn't want you food so leave her alone!"

"I am just giving our guest hospitality!" Julia yelled back. Lucy could definitely tell where Natsu got his big-mouth from.

"Trying to feed her until she explodes isn't hospitality!"

"And not wearing clothes is?" Lucy eye's widened when she realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. She never realized Natsu had abs.

"Ha! Your face is priceless, Luce!" Natsu laughed.

"Your name is Luce?" Natsu's father asked as he came into the room.

"It's actually Lucy. Everyone calls me that but Natsu. He refuses to-"

"Awe! He has a special nickname for you!" his dad cooed, cutting her off. Wasn't it the mom that was suppose to be saying things like that?

"Igneel!" Julia snapped. Natsu groaned as he grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her out of the room. Lucy silently let him drag her. She would usually protest, but she really wanted away from his parents. Natsu slammed a door, making Lucy snap back to reality. She looked around her, assuming she was in Natsu's room. She shrugged and walked over to his bed and sat down. She was surprised his room was as clean as hers.

Lucy looked up at Natsu, watching him. He pulled a shirt from his dresser. His muscles flexed when as he put it one, surprising Lucy at the size of his muscles. Natsu turned around and looked at the spaced-out Lucy.

"What?" Lucy jumped at his voice.

"What?" she asked.

"What were you thinking about?" Natsu pulled his coat of of his closet and put it on.

"No-thing," Lucy said, putting a high-pitched small between the syllables.

"Okay? I'm ready so let's go," Natsu said as he opened his door. When he opened it, the two saw Julia standing outside his room, obviously listening to what they were saying.

"Can I help you?" Natsu asked.

"Just passing through!" Julia laughed nervously, walking down the hall. Lucy laughed and grabbed Natsu's hand, leading him through his own house. Igneel gave the two a strange look when they passed by, but didn't say anything.

...

Natsu laughed at Lucy as she fell of her sled for the fifth time in a row.

"Don't laugh! This hill is steep and this is my first time sledding!" Lucy yelled at Natsu. As soon as she finished speaking, he stopped laughing and walked towards her. Lucy gave him a weird look.

"You have never been sledding before!" Natsu yelled as he shook her shoulders. Lucy started seeing stars, so she pushed him away. Lucy was hardly ever outside when she was a child, except for when she walked through the garden. Her father had been _very_ protective of her.

"Never," Lucy said, a hint of sadness from the thought of her wasted childhood. She could have swore his eyes were going to literally pop out of his head.

"What kind of childhood did you have!"

"A lonely one." Lucy frowned and looked at her feet.

"That stops right now!" Natsu exclaimed. Lucy's eyes shot up at him. "I will show you how to sled properly!" Natsu grabbed her hand and ran to the top of the hill. He set her down on the front of the sled, and he sat on the back. Lucy blushed when he wrapped his arms around her waste.

"Grab the ropes," Natsu instructed her. Lucy grabbed the ropes. "Alright, now I am going to push I a little. You just lean back and steer with the ropes when necessary." Lucy nodded. "Ready?"

"Wait, no!" Lucy yelled, suddenly scared.

"Go!" Natsu yelled as he pushed off. Lucy screamed as she sped down the fast hill, Natsu laughing the whole way. He DID NOT push a little. He had to of put all his force into it.

"Natsu! You are dead!" Lucy screamed, her eyes clamped shut, refusing to look. Natsu laughed even more. When seemed like an eternity to Lucy, they stopped moving.

"Is it over?" Lucy asked, fear laced in her voice.

"Yes, so you can open your eyes now," Natsu said once he finally stopped laughing.

"That wasn't funny!" Lucy yelled as he burst out laughing.

"It so was! Come on, let's do it again!"

"No way in hell am I going down that hill again!" Natsu shrugged and grabbed Lucy's legs, lifting her in the air.

"Put me down! Natsu! You are an ass! Let me go!" Lucy yelled, hitting his back. Sadly, she lost the battle.

* * *

**I decided to write a really long chapter this time, so I hope you liked it!**

**R&R.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Since you guys are awesome and R&R, I decided to give you another chapter. ****Just an update: ****I am halfway done with chapter 11 for this story**

* * *

"I can't believe you made me go down that hill twenty-seven times!" Lucy yelled as she followed Natsu into the house. Julia and Igneel, who were in the living room, stopped there conversation, knowing that a new, more exciting one, is now occurring.

"You counted?" Natsu took his coat and boots off, hanging it on a rank near the door to dry.

"Of course! I need something to do besides scream!" Lucy took of her winter attire and did as Natsu did.

"Were you really that scared?" Natsu teased.

"I was terrified! Couldn't you tell?!"

"Are you afraid of heights or something?"

"Yes!" Lucy was really mad now.

"I'm sorry, Luce. I didn't know that," fake concern dripped of Natsu's tongue. Lucy scowled at him. Natsu smirked and started walking away, the upset blonde obediently following him. Natsu strolled into the kitchen and filled a tea kettle up with water and putting it on the stove. He turned around and leaned against the counter, wondering if she would keep yelling at him.

"For the record, I hate sledding," Lucy crossed her arms and turned away.

"You are just saying that because you were scared!"

"Your damn right I was scared!"

"I don't see why you would be. It's not like I would let you get hurt," Natsu said rather quietly as he walked over and hugged Lucy from behind, making her jump. She felt her face slowly heating up.

"Wh-what are you d-doing?" Lucy stuttered.

"Are you cold?" Natsu asked, feeling her ice-cold arm.

"M-maybe."

"Wait here," Natsu said before leaving the room. Lucy then realized how cold she was. Natsu was like a walking furnice, so there was no way she could be cold with him hugging her.

A few minutes later, Natsu returned to the room, throwing something at Lucy's face. She jumped and caught the object. She looked at it and realized it was one of his long-sleeved shirts. Lucy looked at it like it would bite her. Natsu internally laughed and walked over to Lucy, grabbing the shirt from her. She looked up at him, wondering what he was doing.

She didn't have to wait long for her answer. Natsu shoved the shirt over her head and pushed her arms threw the sleeves. Lucy's eyes widened. Did he just put that on her? Suddenly, the tea-kettle started whistling, making Lucy jump. Natsu laughed and went over to shut it off. He quickly poured the water in two cups, added hot chocolate mix, and handed it to Lucy.

"Thanks," she said as she took a sip. The hot liquid poured down her throat, instantly warming her. Natsu couldn't help but smile at her. Lucy Heart was standing in_ his_ kitchen wearing _his_ shirt.

"What?" Lucy asked, feeling uncomfortable under his stare.

"Nothing," he muttered as he walked passed her, leaving the room. He came back a few seconds later.

"You coming?" he asked. Lucy nodded and walked after him. Natsu walked into his living room. Lucy looked around and saw two chairs, a love seat, and a large TV. Natsu sat on the love seat. Since his parents were occupying the chairs, Lucy had no choice but to sit on the small couch with Natsu, not that she minded.

"Yes?" Natsu asked. Lucy looked up to see both his parents staring at them.

"Natsu, honey, why is Lucy wearing your shirt?" Julia asked with a sigh.

"She was cold," Natsu replied as if it was no big deal, which it wasn't.

"So you managed to bring a cute girl home, get her to spend all night with you, have her stay even longer, AND manage to convince her to wear your clothes without protest?" Igneel asked. Natsu shrugged and sipped his drink.

"I think something is up," Julia said, putting her thinking face on.

"Like?" Natsu asked, honestly curious.

"Well, she is either stupid, drugged up, or a prostitute," Julia said flatly. Lucy just about choked on her drink.

"MOM!" Natsu screamed. "Lucy is very smart, she is not drugged up, and there is no way in hell I could afford her even if she was a prostitute!" Lucy's sweat-dropped.

"He does have a point," Igneel said. Lucy's face turned as red as a pumpkin. Igneel noticed and laughed.

"Can we talk about something else!" Lucy yelled out, clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

"I have to go to work anyways. It was nice meeting you!" Julia said cheerfully as she left the room.

"And I am going to bed," Igneel said as he got up. He stopped when he was in the doorway. "And don't be too loud if you fuck tonight. I have work in the morning." Lucy's eyes widened. She blushed so hard she thought her head would pop.

"Love you too!" Natsu yelled sarcastically, a slight blush on his cheeks as well.

"I will take our cups out," Natsu said after a few minutes, noticing they were both done. Lucy nodded and handed her cup over. When Natsu returned, he grabbed the remote and turned the Hallmark channel on, sitting back down beside Lucy.

"What's Elf?" Lucy asked, noticing the title of the movie.

"Have you never seen Elf!" Lucy shook her head 'no'. "I believe you now."

"About what?"

"Having a terrible childhood. Luckily, the movie is just starting!" Lucy nodded and started to watch it. She never really got to watch TV at the estate. For one, they didn't have a TV, due to the lack of technology. If they did have a TV, her father would never let her watch it, since it is known to rot your brain.

After the movie, Natsu looked down at Lucy, smiling when he realized she fell asleep. Deciding not to move her, Natsu just watched the next movie. It wasn't long before he fell asleep too.

...

Leo groaned in his sleep and rolled over. Of course, being Leo, he somehow managed to roll of the bed. He sighed as he stood up. After his date, he can straight home, not bothering to check on Lucy. Because of this, he figured he should go see if she was alright.

He dragged his feet across the hall and knocked on Lucy's door. When she didn't answer, he figured she was asleep, so he let himself in. His eyes widened when Lucy wasn't in her room. He ran downstairs. She wasn't in the living room, kitchen, or bathroom. Knowing there was no more rooms, he began to worry.

"Where the hell is she!" Leo cursed, slamming his hands on the kitchen counter. When he did this, a paper beside him flew in the air. He grabbed it and read it.

_Leo, _

_I am going over to Natsu's to go sledding. I shouldn't be out too late. I will probably get home before you, unless of course your date doesn't show up._

_XOXO, __Lucy_

"She spent the night at Natsu's?" Leo asked himself. He shrugged and headed across the street to investigate the situation.

...

"Is the TV still on?" Igneel groaned as he got out of bed. He sleepily walked out into the living room to shut the TV off. His next stop would be Natsu's room to yell at him.

When the sleepy parent walked into the living room, he couldn't help but smirk. Natsu was half-laying on the love-seat with Lucy sleeping on him, holding tightly onto his arm. Her head was laying on his shoulder, and his on her head. Igneel quickly got out his camera and took a picture of them. He could definitely black-mail Natsu later. Just to be safe, he took a picture with his phone too.

"I didn't realize Natsu was such a lady's man," Igneel smirked.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Igneel groaned as he walked over to the door. Who would be coming over this early? He just hoped it wasn't one of those church kids coming to "spread the word of God", as they said. But then again, they could be Girl Scouts selling cookies.

Igneel yawned as he opened the door. It definitely wasn't a Girl Scout. He could have been a church kid, but he wouldn't come in his pajamas. The boy looked a few years older than Natsu. He had bright orange hair and was pretty tall.

"Can I help you?" Igneel asked.

"Is Lucy here? She never came home last night..."

"Lucy? Came home last night? What, is she your girlfriend?" Igneel could tell he wasn't old enough to be her father, and he looked nothing like her, so they couldn't be siblings.

"Oh no, no. I am just a family friend that is watching over her. My name is Leo, by the way. So is she here?" Leo asked again kindly.

"Yeah. You can come in and wake her up yourself. She's in there," Igneel said as he left Leo standing there by himself. He wasn't quite sure what to do. He closed the door behind him as he stepped inside. He walked in the direction the man pointed. Sure enough, he found Lucy. Leo smiled at the sight, talking a quick picture with his phone. His face turned sour when he remembered her and Jellal. He sighed and walked over to her.

"Lucy," Leo said as he poked her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Leo?" she asked. Lucy felt something stir under her. She looked and saw that she was laying with Natsu at his house. She screamed, waking Natsu up.

"Wha!" Natsu yelled before he was pushed off the small couch.

"What do you think your doing!" Lucy yelled.

"I think I am laying on the floor!" Natsu yelled back.

"Why was I laying on you," Lucy whispered.

"We must have fallen asleep," Natsu thought out loud. Leo couldn't help but laugh at Lucy's horrified face.

"Leo!" Lucy yelled, not happy with him laughing at her.

"It's not my fault your face looks so funny!" Lucy jumped on Leo and smacked him in the face.

"What are you doing here anyways," Lucy hissed.

"Aw! Your mad someone made you leave my arms!" Natsu teased her. If looks could kill, Natsu would be dead. "I was only kidding!"

"Let's go, Leo," Lucy said as she stood up.

"Do you have to leave so soon," Natsu whined.

"I stayed over night! What else do you want from me!" Natsu was about to speak when Lucy cut him off, "On second thought, don't answer that question." Lucy really didn't want to know what he was going to say.

"Alright, let's go," Leo agreed, standing up. He looked back at Natsu. "Actually, why don't you head home. I need to talk to Natsu."

"Okay!" Lucy said, not really paying attention. When Lucy was gone, Leo turned to Natsu, who looked a little nervous.

"What is it, uh, sir?"

"If I were you, I wouldn't get to close to Lucy," Leo said sternly. "I really don't want to see Lucy getting hurt...or you."

"Leo, I wouldn't hurt her."

"I am saying she'll get hurt _because_ of you."

* * *

**I have to say that this is one of my favorite chapters for this story so far. I hope you all think so too!**

**R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a few days since Leo had talked to Natsu, but he just could't get his words out of his head. _"I'm saying she'll get hurt_ because_ of you." _What would he cause to happen that would hurt her? He had no idea. His parents wouldn't shut up about her either! Almost every hour they asked when his girlfriend was coming over. As much as he loved people thinking they were dating, it still drove him crazy. He corrects them every time, but they just show him the picture of them sleeping together on the couch and tell him he's lying. Wouldn't he know if they were dating before they knew?

Jellal couldn't stop thinking about Lucy either. The only difference, though, was the fact that he would have to marry her. Natsu just had to deal with his parents and an empty threat. He did decided to talk to Lucy again, finally getting over the fact that he cried in front of her. The only thing was, her heads were too in the clouds to talk back.

Lucy just couldn't stop thinking about everything. Leo was still acting funny. Jellal probably would talk to her if she took the time to talk to him. What really bothered her, though, was Natsu. She just couldn't stop thinking about that day they were sledding. Was she starting to have feelings for him? No. She just couldn't afford to like him. As much as she hated to admit it, she was high-class and he was just a commoner. She knew that some day she would inherit her father's business and marry some rich snob that only cares about money. Luckily, though, she had a few more years before that happened. (A/N: Oh the irony! I am so mean!)

...

Leo insisted he drove Lucy to school to celebrate the beautiful Tuesday morning. After rolling her eyes, she agreed, leaving the guys and Erza to ride the bus. It was okay though, because she got to school before Natsu and Jellal, meaning she would have a few minutes of peace in homeroom. Sadly, though, the silence only lasted a few minutes. Jellal walked into the room and sat next to Lucy. Lucy smiled at him before returning to the book she was reading. Since Jellal was here, she knew she only had a few more minutes to read before Natsu got there. He was always so friendly, talking to everyone in the room. If it wasn't for him, the class would be silent.

"Lucy, what are you wearing?" Jellal asked. Lucy looked up from her book, wondering what he meant. Leo had woken her up a little late, so Lucy just threw on whatever was on her floor. She was hoping she wasn't wearing her pajamas still. Lucy looked down, finally giving up on her memory to tell her. Her eye's widened when she saw that she was wearing an over-sized long-sleeve shirt, which belonged to the one and only: Natsu Dragneel.

"Uh, uh," Lucy tried to explain. Sadly, she didn't wear a hoodie that day, so she couldn't just zip it up to hide the shirt.

"Who's shirt is that?" Lucy was about to lie and say it was Leo's, but fate beat her to it.

"Hey Lucy!" She looked up to see Natsu. She shrieked and hid her face. "What are you," Natsu stopped when he looked at her more closely. "Hey, are you wearing-"

"Don't you dare say it!" Lucy yelled, the whole class staring at her.

"You can keep it if you like it that much," Natsu teased.

"I didn't mean to wear it! I was rushed and this was the first shirt I grabbed," Lucy said the last sentence quietly.

"Do you want one of my shirts too? I am sure Grey would give you one of his too," Jellal teased, now knowing who's shirt she was wearing. Lucy blushed harder. A few kids around the room gasped, surprised that Natsu and Lucy _were_ actually dating.

"Lucy! When did you start dating Natsu!" Levy ran over and asked the flushed blonde. A few weeks ago, Levy started talking to Lucy. They instantly became best friends. Lucy knew everything about her, feeling like she's known her for years. Levy, on the other hand, knew the basic stuff about Lucy like her favorite color, but knew nothing about her family or childhood. Lucy was such a mystery.

"We are not dating," Lucy barely whispered.

"I will let you go...for now. You can tell me later tonight when I come over," Levy smirked as she walked away. Lucy sighed.

...

Sadly, later came pretty quickly. Before Lucy knew it, Levy was riding home with Lucy. The weird thing was, Lucy was riding home with Jellal. Levy couldn't help but wonder who Lucy _really_ liked: Jellal or Natsu. Levy was sitting in the back seat of his Mustang, Lucy in the front seat next to Jellal.

"Natsu told me you went sledding for the first time the other day," Jellal said, breaking Levy's thoughts and the silence.

"Yes! It was scary as hell!" Lucy yelled, making Jellal laugh. Levy eyed the two carefully.

"What happened?"

"I don't really think you want to hear the details, but he made me go down the hill twenty-seven times!"

"And?"

"I was terrified!"

"Why was it so scary?"

"The hill was really high up!" Jellal laughed as he parked the car and got out, Levy and Lucy following his lead. As soon as Jellal stepped out of the car, his personal leech, Erza, was at hugging him. Even though Erza went to school the same time as Jellal, she came home an hour earlier.

"Your home!" she cheered, squeezing him as tight as she could.

"Go get a boyfriend and hug him," Jellal snapped as he closed the garage door.

"But Jellal!" she whined.

"Your fourteen! Stop whining like your seven!" Jellal yelled as he opened the door to his apartment, walking inside. Lucy grabbed Levy's hand and pulled her inside the house. When Lucy shut the door, Erza snapped her head around, letting go of Jellal.

"Why is your slutty girlfriend here!" Erza yelled, pointing at Lucy. Levy's eyes widened.

"Stop calling her that! She's not a slut and she isn't my girlfriend!" Jellal yelled. Levy burst out laughing.

"Who is that?" Erza asked, finally noticing Levy.

"That's Levy. She's with Lucy, so don't even try to call her my girlfriend too," Jellal said with a sigh. His sister was such a handful. Why did she have to move in with him?

"Duh! I am sure you would have more _fun_ with a slut like Lucy," Erza said with a smirk. She couldn't resist picking on her brother.

"Get the hell out of here!" Jellal screamed, blushing slightly.

"Whatever. Have fun making out with your girlfriend!" Erza sang before she ran upstairs.

"Was that your sister or something?" Levy asked, a little confused at the situation.

"Sadly," Jellal said with a sigh.

"I didn't know you had a sister," Levy thought out loud.

"Anyways, thanks for the ride! We better get going!" Lucy thanked Jellal as she grabbed Levy's hand, leading her towards the door.

"Aw, did she dump you?" Lucy heard Erza say as she was stepping outside.

"Go away!" Even though the door was already closed, Lucy heard Jellal loud and clear.

"That was...interesting?" Levy announced. Lucy laughed and led her friend to her house.

Lucy quickly gave Levy a tour, changed her shirt, grabbed some snacks and drinks, and headed to the living room. Levy thanked her friend as she handed her a Mountain Dew.

"Alright, now tell me EVERYTHING that happened when sledding. I want to here it all!" Lucy sighed, not really wanting to go in detail.

Levy listened carefully as Lucy explained what happened. She was told about Natsu's parents, the sledding ride adventure planned in hell, and then ending up falling asleep on the couch together. Levy was shocked about so many things. For one thing, she couldn't believe Lucy never went sledding or saw Christmas movies. Then she mentally fan-girled about all the little things Natsu did, like giving her his shirt when she was cold.

"Lucy!" Levy cooed as she pulled Lucy into a tied hug. Lucy was worried when her friend wasn't saying anything. The blonde laughed as pushed her friend away, Levy laughing with her.

_tap tap_

Both girls froze. What was that? They looked at each other, silently asking if they heard it too.

_tap tap tap_

Lucy jumped up and dived behind the couch. She up a few seconds later and threw a sheathed dagger. Levy gasped, wondering why Lucy had it. The blonde left the room and came back with two daggers herself.

"Levy," Lucy whispered, "stay here. I am going to go check it out. Don't hesitate if something happens." Lucy pulled out two black cases, handing one to her startled friend. They both opened the boxes. Levy gasped at what was inside: a gun in each box. "Careful, its loaded. Just put and pull the trigger. It isn't that hard," Lucy said smiling like it was nothing. Levy didn't think the same. She had never seen a gun before up close. Fairy Tail was a safe city, so no one needed a gun. Well, Levy thought it was safe.

_tap tap tap_

Lucy shoved the two knifes in the pockets of her sweatpants and put her gun up like they would do in the movies Lucy she never saw. Her father insisted that she learned to use any weapon to defend herself, being the next owner of the company. Lucy smiled at her friend before she left. Levy was still shocked. She never knew Lucy had this side to her.

_tap tap tap_

Lucy walked towards the noise. She was confused when she was led to the door. Why would someone be tapping on her door? She looked through the peep-hole and saw a small girl. Lucy gasped and set the gun down on the table beside her, throwing the door open. The girl didn't have a coat on and was holding one arm around her, the other up to the door, about to knock again. Lucy decided to act now and ask questions later. She yanked the girl inside. She grabbed her arm and ran her to the kitchen.

"Levy! Put the you know whats away and come here!" Lucy yelled to her friend as she started making hot chocolate how Natsu did. Lucy sat the girl down on the bar stool and left the room. She came back a few minutes later and put a blanket around the girl's shoulders.

"What's you name?" Lucy asked sweetly.

"W-wendy," she squeaked.

"How old are you, Wendy?" Lucy asked. Mother mode was definitely on.

"S-six," Wendy said with a shiver. Lucy hugged her, trying to warm her up.

"Lucy?" Levy asked when she entered the room, seeing Lucy hugging a little girl. The girl had big brown eyes and long blue hair. Lucy let go of the girl when the kettle sang.

"Look what that noise was? It was just a little girl!" Lucy could't believe what she said. Levy felt very stupid.

"So Wendy, what were you doing on my porch?" Lucy asked as she set a cup of hot chocolate in front of the girl. Her eyes widened as she drank the warm fluid, warming her up.

"I was at winter camp! I rode the train here all by myself. I guess I got lost. This is definitely not my house!" Wendy explained with a smile.

"It's alright, we'll help you get home!" Wendy smile grew. "Now, do you know what rode you live on?" Wendy nodded.

"I live on this rode! I know that for sure!"

"Great!" Lucy turned to Levy. "Will you watch her? I am going to go put the weapons away and get Natsu. He can help us," she whispered to her friend. Levy smiled and nodded, amused that she picked Natsu of all the people.

Lucy quickly put the guns and daggers away, put her coat on, and headed to Natsu's. Lucy was just hoping that his parents didn't answer. She sighed and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" she heard from inside the house. Lucy smiled when she recognized Natu's voice. Natsu opened the door. He smiled when he saw Lucy.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I need your help, so grab you coat and shows and let's go!" Natsu grabbed his boots and coat, slipping them on.

"Be back later!" he yelled to his parents. Before Natsu could ask what exactly he had to do, Lucy grabbed his arm and ran across the street to her house.

"We're back!" Lucy yelled to Levy. They both took of their coats and boots and put them in the closet. Natsu looked down at the small table.

"What is that?" Natsu asked. Lucy gasped when she saw that he was pointing at the gun. She thought she put everything away! She grabbed it and ran away, quickly pointing in its place, and running back to him.

Lucy grabbed Natsu and went into the kitchen. Levy was sitting on the counter, talking to a little girl who also had blue hair. Did she bring her sister? As Natsu got closer, he saw the girl more clearly.

"Wendy!" he shouted and he ran over to her.

"Natsu!" she yelled as she jumping into his arms. She wrapped her legs around her waist and hugged his neck.

"I guess we found his family," Levy said while holding back laughter.

"Is that your sister?" Lucy asked. Someone had to ask the question with the obvious answer.

"Yeah. How did she end up here?"

"She got lost and ended up on my doorstep. She was closer than she thought to her house."

Natsu set Wendy back on the chair, who happily went back to drinking her hot chocolate. Natsu ran up to Lucy and wrapped her into a tight hug. Lucy blushed and struggled against his grip, Levy laughing so hard she almost fell off the counter.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed, trying to get him off her.

"Thanks for watching her," Natsu said quietly. Lucy sighed and hugged him back. "Anytime," she whispered in his ear.

* * *

**And Wendy comes along! I know she isn't six, or at least I don't think she is, in the anime, but I decided to make her young just for kicks and giggles. I mean, why not?**

**R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

It was already Saturday. Time flies so fast when your trying to avoid a marriage, at least to Leo and Jellal. To, Lucy, time went by faster because she was actually having fun for once in her life! She had met a lot of great people since she moved, and she couldn't be happier. Well, she could be if something happened that she still doesn't know she wants yet.

"Lucy?" Lucy looked up from the book she was reading on her bed. "Julia wants to know if you an babysit again."

"I would love to! Tell her I will head over now!" Lucy said excitedly as she shot up out of her bed.

"She said she will," Leo replied to Julia. "You too...bye."

Lucy slipped her coat and boots on and grabbed her keys, walking out the door. Leo was going to work, so she was glad she wouldn't be alone all day. Lucy happily walked over to the Dragneel's with a hop in her step. Lucy knocked on their door three times.

"Come in!" Julia shouted. Lucy let herself in and went to the kitchen where Wendy would be eating her breakfast. Lucy babysat Wendy a few days before while both her parents worked.

"Good morning Julia!" Lucy greeted Wendy's mother.

"Hello," Julia said as she put her earrings in.

"Are you and Igneel going out?"

"We are, actually. Today is our twenty-year class reunion. I am not sure when we will get back. If you have to leave, just call my phone and I will send someone in." Julia scribbled emergency numbers on a piece of paper. "And don't worry, I will pay you extra."

"For what?"

"Not letting Natsu burn the house down," Igneel said as he entered the room.

"Natsu's here? Why do you need me to babysit?"

"He's sick. He should only come out of bed to eat, though," Julia explained.

"Sick? I was told he never got sick," Lucy thought aloud.

"I don't know, but we have to go. Thanks again!" Igneel said as he led his wife out of the kitchen.

"Oh, and Lucy?" Julia popped back in the room. "Do you mind putting the groceries away? I grabbed a few things. Some of it is for you guys today, including Natus's medicine."

"Sure thing!" As soon as she heard the car drive away, Lucy jumped behind her and grabbed Wendy.

"Lucy!" she yelled giggling. Lucy spun her around, causing her to laugh even louder. She stopped spinning and nuzzled her face in the small child's stomach, tickling her. Lucy just loved hearing her laugh. Before the six-year-old knew it, she was spinning again, still being tickled. Wendy's laughter rang throughout the kitchen, making Lucy laugh too.

"Why the hell are you being so loud, Wendy!" Lucy stopped spinning and looked over to see a half-asleep, shirtless Natsu leaning against the kitchen doorway. Natsu refused to let the light wake him up, so he kept his eyes closed. Lucy carefully set Wendy down, putting her fingers to her lips, letting the small Dragneel know to be quite.

Lucy slowly crept over to Natsu. She looked back to see Wendy giggling silently. With one swift motion, Lucy jumped at Natsu, wrapping her arms around his waste.

"What the?" Natsu asked as he opened his eyes. "L-Lucy?" he choked out, blush painting his cheeks. Wendy and Lucy burst out laughing. Wendy didn't quite understand why Lucy was laughing, but she just loved seeing Natsu surprised.

"Yes?" Lucy asked, laying her head on his chest.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I am here to babysit you and Wendy." Even though Natsu was sick, he was still really warm. Lucy would never admit it, but she loved it when Natsu would hug her, his warmth surrounding her body. Lucy pulled away from hugging Natsu and jumped at Wendy, picking her up again and spinning her, making her laugh again. Natsu couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Sorry, Wendy. I think I should put this stuff away and let you finish breakfast," Lucy set Wendy back in her chair. Wendy nodded and started eating. Natsu walked over and sat beside his sister and watched Lucy.

Lucy pulled out a box of crackers, a half-gallon of apple juice, and a bag of grapes. Lucy put those away first before going back to the bag.

"What are you doing anyways?" Natsu asked, confused as to why she was unloading a bag of random groceries.

"Julia stopped and got a few things for today and wanted me to put them away for her," Lucy explained, pulling out the next item. She looked at what she pulled out, ready to put it in its place. Lucy's eyes widened as she shoved it back in the box, blushing.

"What was that?" Natsu asked, pointing to the bag. Lucy shook her head, meaning she wouldn't show him. "Come one Luce, show me!" Natsu whined.

"Not with Wendy there," Lucy said, looking at the girl eating her cereal.

"She's oblivious," Natsu said, motioning for Lucy to open the bag. She sighed and pulled out the object. Natsu's eyes went wide and he blushed.

"Please tell me those are for my parents! Wait, no! Please tell me they _aren't_!" Natsu yelled shoving the box of condoms back into the bag and throwing it across the room.

"That was a little bit of an over reaction, don't you think?" Lucy crossed her arms, annoyed.

"Hell no! Didn't you say they got some stuff for all of us today too?" Lucy's eyes widened when she understood what he was saying.

"Gross!" Lucy screamed.

"What?" Wendy asked, finally looking up. Lucy and Natsu face-palmed.

...

"Natsu! Get back here and take your medicine!" Lucy yelled as she chanced Natsu through the house. Wendy was downstairs eating lunch, so she didn't need to be worried about.

"No!"

"You're sick! Just take your medicine!"

"Never!" As Natsu said that, he tripped over a rug and fell backwards on the ground. Lucy jumped on him, straddling his waste. She used her left hand to hold down his flailing hands, and her right to hold the bottle of medicine.

"You just have to take a sip," Lucy said kindly, trying to make him feel better.

"It will taste bad!" Natsu whined.

"It tastes like strawberries, see?" Lucy showed him the label.

"I know it really doesn't!" Natsu started squirming again.

"Stop moving!" When he didn't stop, she just laid on him, stopping all his movements. Lucy's face was a few inches from Natsu's. She smirked and put the bottle on his lips. When she saw some go in his mouth, she took it away. "Swallow it," Lucy said, annoyed that he was just holding it in his mouth. He shook his head. "Natsu!" When he still didn't move, she kicked his knee. He opened his mouth, about to scream, when he started choking. All the medicine poured down his throat.

"You made me choke!" Natsu yelled when he could finally breathing normally.

"You could have done it the easy way," Lucy let her voice trail off. She looked at the bottle again, sighing when she realized he barely took any. He just puffed his cheeks to make it look like he was drinking a lot.

"Natsu! You barely drank any!" Lucy whined. He smirked, thinking he won. He was dead wrong. Lucy shoved the bottle back on his mouth. When his cheeks filled, she pressed them to make sure it was liquid and not air. Satisfied, she took the bottle out of his mouth. Lucy put her hand over Natsu's moth, blocking any from leaking out.

"Swallow," she hissed through her teeth. Natsu swallowed. Lucy checked his cheeks one more time. Knowing they were empty, and seeing his throat move, Lucy was convinced. She let go of his mouth, Natsu gasping for breath. Lucy was breathing a little heavier than normal too, because Natsu tired her out.

"Am I interrupting something?" The two teens turned around to see Grey. "Were you guys making out?"

"No!" Lucy yelled as she rolled off of Natsu.

"It sure looked like it. I you were laying on Natsu, both of you breathing heaving. Natsu was even blushing," Grey told the blonde.

"I wasn't blushing! My face got red because I could't breath!" Natsu yelled, sitting up.

"Because you were making out?"

"No!" Lucy yelled.

"Hey Jellal!" Grey called.

"What," he grumbled as he stepped into the room. Erza and Wendy were latched on his legs, making him walk slower than usual.

"These two were making out on the floor!" Grey shouted, laughing.

"We were not! I was giving him medicine!"

"Medicine," Grey air-quotes around the word.

"I'm serious! He's sick and I was left in charge of him and Wendy. One of the things I had to do was give him his medicine!"

"Suuuure. And what were you planning on doing with those condoms on the counter?" Grey teased.

"What do you guys want?" Lucy said with a sigh. She knew they wouldn't stop teasing them.

"Jellal is taking us ice-skating!" Wendy said cheerfully.

"It is going to be really crowded though," Lucy whined.

"Why?" Natsu asked.

"Christmas is in two weeks! People will be everywhere!"

"T-two w-weeks?" Jellal stuttered with a chill.

"You face is pale," Lucy said. She was instantly in front of him, her hand on his forehead.

"I'm fine. Let's just get going," Jellal said, shrugging her hand away.

"Give me a few minutes to get Wendy ready." Natsu took everyone to his living room while they wait.

About fifteen minutes later, Lucy came downstairs with Wendy and a backpack.

"What's with the backpack?" Natsu asked.

"I'm glad you asked! For starters, it has you _medicine_ in it." Natsu cringed.

"We're ready!" Wendy cheered. Lucy picked her up as the guys stood. They all got in Jellal's Mustang and drove to the rink, Wendy sitting on Lucy's lap. Wendy was super excited because now she could do what her dad asked her to!

* * *

**What was Igneel planning? And why did he need Wendy to help? You will have to see in the next chapter! **

**Anyways, this chapter is a little short, but I think there can be a short chapter here and there. **

**R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12

_"Wendy, sweety, I need you to do something for daddy. I want you to get Natsu and Lucy together. What I want you to do is get them to hold hands. Can you do that for Daddy?"_

_"But why?" _

_"They like each other; they just haven't realized it yet."_

Wendy was thinking about what Igneel said to her the night before as Lucy put on her skates. She had a few ways to get them to hold hands. She was just happy she could help her dad.

"Lucy, can we skate together?" Wendy asked her babysitter.

"Of course!" Lucy said as she helped her over to the rink. They two girls held hands as they slowly skated around the rink. When they were on their second lap, Wendy saw Natsu stepping on the rink, so she casually guided Lucy over there. She grabbed Natsu's hand and started skating a little faster, Lucy getting the hint. Lucy was too busy looking at Lucy to see Natsu lagging behind them, and Natsu was too busy trying to catch his balance to see who was holding his hand.

When Natsu finally got his balance, he was watching the left. Wendy looked up at Lucy who was watching the right. Trying not to laugh, Wendy carefully replaced her hands with both of there's. After following them a bit, she concluded that they were both so stupid that they wouldn't notice the change in hand size. Wendy wasn't as dumb as she looked. She actually knew a lot. Like that morning, she knew exactly what they were freaking out about and what the object was used for. Let's just say she overhears a lot of conversations between people.

Wendy giggled as she was lifted onto so someone's shoulders. She looked down to see blue hair. "Hi Jellal!" she said cheerfully.

"Wasn't Lucy skating with you?" Jellal asked, concerned that Lucy left her.

"I was. But look!" Wendy cheered, pointing to the two, oblivious to each other's presence. Jellal would have face-palmed, but he was holding on to Wendy.

"Did you do that?" Jellal couldn't hold back his laughter.

"Yep!" Wendy said proudly.

"Do you want to make them mad?" Wendy nodded happily. Jellal whispered the plan to her.

Jellal skated up behind Natsu and Lucy, Wendy still on his shoulders. He tapped her leg, giving her the signal. "Natsu and Lucy sitt'in in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Wendy shouted, continuing the song. The looked over. Their eyes widened when they saw that they weren't holding Wendy's hand.

"Wha?" Lucy asked, jerking her hand away. Jellal burst out laughing. Saturday was a good day.

When Monday rolled around, a few students's happiness left them, though. It was only a week and a few days until Christmas, setting Jellal and Leo on edge. Of course, History class didn't help much.

"As you all know," Mr. Johnson, the history teacher, started, "transportation has increased exponentially in the last few hundred years. Since we are going to learn about railroads in our unit next, I figured we should go on a field trip!" Everyone in the class smiled, happy they would miss school. "Settle down, settle down. Now, I already called your parents last week for permission. Since that is out of the way, we leave tomorrow!"

"Where are we going?" a girl in the back of the room asked.

"I almost forgot to tell you! We are going to be visiting a major railroad company to learn about it. Have any of you heard of the Heartfilia company?" Lucy and Jellal froze. "And thanks to their generosity, they have graciously agreed to give us a grand tour of their estate!" Lucy and Jellal exchanged glances. She didn't want to relive her past life so soon. Jellal just wanted to avoid the Heartfilia's for a totally different reason, however.

"Is this required?" Lucy asked nervously.

"Of course it is, Lucy."

"Wait, what exactly did you ask our parents?"

"I asked them permission to go visit a railroad system. Is there a problem?" Everyone turned to stare at Lucy.

"No," she muttered.

...

"I have a full-proof plan," Lucy whispered to Jellal. They were both waiting for attendance to be called so they could all get on the bus that would take her to her personal hell.

"Does it have something to do with you wearing guy's clothes?" he whispered back.

"I have some make-up and two hats in my purse. Since I'm wearing Leo's clothes, they won't recognize me. And with your tattoo covered, we are golden," Lucy said proudly.

"You may all board the bus!" Mr. Johnson announced. Everyone sighed in relief and got on the bus. Lucy and Jellal were the first ones on, so they got the seat in the far back. Grey and Natsu were next, sitting in the seat across from them. Natsu and Lucy were on the outside.

"Alright, everyone!" Mrs. Anderson called. The biology teacher volunteered to be the other guardian. "We will be on the bus for a few hours, so no fighting. I am talking to you Natsu and Grey!" Everyone laughed at their special rule. Shortly after, everyone settled down.

"Aren't you excited Lucy?" Natsu asked, noticing her sad face.

"Uh, yeah. I am just kind of tired," Lucy lied. She really didn't want to go. Who knows if her plan would actually work? No one else knew to keep her secret except Ms. Jones, so if someone recognized her, she would get caught. Although she would hate getting caught, she also had to think about Jellal. They knew he had all Lucy's classes, so he would be with her. If Jellal got caught, all the bonds he forged with people over the years would be shattered in a split second.

"Lucy, we are about ten minutes away, so we should get ready," Jellal said, waking Lucy from her trance. She nodded and reached in her pocket, pulling out a green hat, a black one, and a bottle of cover-up.

"You first," Lucy suggested. Jellal nodded, watching Lucy squirt the tan liquid into her hand. She carefully rubbed it on his face, making sure to cover all the tattoo. Lucy let the liquid dry, sighing when she could still see red. She slapped more on his face, thicker this time.

"Lucy?" Grey asked. Grey and Natsu were staring at her, wondering just what she was doing.

"Uh, yeah?" she asked, trying to sound like she didn't know what they were pointing out.

"What are you doing?"

"Hey look!" Lucy yelled as she pointed out his window. Grey sighed when Natsu fell for the pathetic attempt at a distraction.

"I am out of makeup, so it better be good enough." Lucy threw the bottle away behind her. Who knew a tattoo was so hard to hide? The two quickly pulled on their hats, helping each other hide all their hair. When they were all disguised, Lucy threw a hat to Grey and Natsu.

"What are these for?" Natsu asked, looking at the red hat. Grey didn't really care. He just pulled the purple beanie on, not asking questions.

"Just put it on," Jellal grumbled. He did as he was told.

"We're here!" Mrs. Anderson yelled. Everyone cheered. "Please form a single-filed line outside the bus!" All the students scurried out of the bus. The stood in awe. In front of them stood the huge Heartfilia Estate. Lucy and Jellal made their way to the back, giving the other students room.

Jellal felt something grab his hand. He looked over and saw Lucy. Her arms were shaking. _'She's this concerned and she doesn't even now about having to marry __me?'_ Jellal thought. He squeezed her hand back, letting her know he was there. The line started to move. Jellal practically had to drag Lucy.

"Welcome!" about ten servants greeted everyone as they entered the building. The inside was even more impressive then the outside. The hallways seems to go on forever. Lucy's feet moved on her own. She ignored Natsu pointing out ever cool thing like she had never seen it before. Every few minutes she would look up, seeing memories of past experiences in different areas. They passed the dining room, the kitchen, the many living rooms, the amazing bathrooms, and many pointless sitting rooms. They even passed her room, it being addressed as "the heir's room".

"Next, we see Mr. Jude Heartfilia's office. He has even agreed to say a few words to you all!" the servant said cheerfully. Lucy couldn't take it any more. She yanked her hand from Jellal and ran away. Jellal ran after her, followed by Natsu, who happened to turn around at that moment.

Lucy weaved through the halls, a path she took many times in her sixteen years. She eventually came to two large doors. She flung them open and ran out into her favorite garden. It had been one her mother took care of herself. She would't let anyone else touch it. The gardeners still plant new seeds every year, but touch it no other time.

"Lucy!" Jellal yelled as he hit the soft grass. Natsu slipped through the doors before they closed, hiding behind a bush. "What happened?" Jellal was now behind her. She whipped her head around, tears in her eyes.

"I couldn't do it!" she cried as she hugged Jellal. He smiled and hugged her back.

"Come on, you didn't waste all this makeup just to run away, did you?" Jellal tried to make her feel better.

"You're right," Lucy said as she pulled away, rubbing her eyes.

"Where are we anyways? I've never been here before," Jellal commented. Natsu thought his choice of words odd, considering they haven't seen any gardens yet. Why would he have been here?

"It's a special garden."

"How special?"

"Students aren't allowed in here!" a women yelled, entering the garden. Lucy and Jellal looked up, knowing they've been caught. "What are you doing here and how did you find this place?" the women asked again. Lucy's eyes widened.

"Ms. Jones!" Lucy cheered, jogging over to her, pulling her into a hug. "I missed you so much!"

"Who do you think you are! This garden is forbidden to enter, even if you live here! A mere student, a guest at that, shouldn't be wondering around here," Ms. Jones said enthusiastically.

"How dare you yell at me," Lucy said snapped. Jellal and Natsu's eyes widened at her rudeness. "It's me!" she said with a smile, taking her hat off.

"Miss Lucy! My deepest apologies ma'am!" Ms. Jones exclaimed.

"Since when do you call me ma'am or miss?" Lucy teased. The two laughed.

"And who might this be?" Ms. Jones asked, noticing Jellal. Natsu flinched, thinking she meant him. Jellal smiled and took off his hat. "Is that Jellal?"

"I'm afraid so, ma'am. It's a pleasure to see you," Jellal said with a bow, minding his manners.

"My, my, look at you! I haven't seen you in ages! Look how handsome you've become!" Ms. Jones squealed as she ran over and hugged him.

"No, look at you! You haven't aged a day," Jellal said sweetly, hugging her back. Lucy couldn't help but laugh, forgetting what his formal side was like.

"You're too kind," Ms. Jones thanked, stepping back towards Lucy.

"May I asked why you left? I am sure your father wanted to see you."

"What the hell is going on here!" Natsu shouted as he stood. He couldn't stand to be in the stupid bush, clueless, any longer.

"Natsu!" Lucy shrieked. How long had be been there?

"Your such an idiot! Why did you follow us!" Jellal yelled, ditching the mannerly prince crap.

"You ran away!" Ms. Jones stomped over to Natsu and grabbed his head with both her hands.

"How dare you step foot in this garden!"

"Ms. Jones, its alright," Lucy said with a sigh.

"Yes, ma'am." Ms. Jones let Natsu go.

"And now we head to the-" the servants stopped when she saw the doors to Layla's private garden opened, a few standing inside. All the students turned to look. They gasped when they saw Jellal, Natsu, and Lucy standing in there. "Miss Heartfilia!" the servant shouted. The two beside her followed her to Lucy.

"Our deepest apologizes, Princess Heartfilia. We did not know you were here," the servants said at once as they bowed. "As to you, Prince Fernandes," they said as they bowed to Jellal. The two royalty sighed. Was this seriously happening?

* * *

**The secret is out! So how will they cover this up? **

**R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

Lucy heart was beating a million millions a minute. Did time freeze, or was it just her? Her whole class stared at her. They wanted answer. She didn't want to give them. Was this it? Was everyone going to find out about her? Would they treat her differently? Would they hate her for hiding it? What about Natsu? What would he think? What would they think of Jellal? He had known him for years.

Everyone stood speechless. Did they just call her princess?

"How dare you!" Ms. Jones rawred. The servants flinched. "You dare compare this child to Miss Heartfilia, bless her soul."

"But isn't she-"

"Nonsense!" she cut the one servant off. "Now, please take your leave," Ms. Jones turned to the three teens. They nodded and ran back to group. Needless to say, the three got detention after school that day. And of course, Jellal and Lucy acted like Natsu was crazy for thinking what was said actually happened.

…

Why did Lucy have to get sick? She always hated getting sick. The worst part was, it was only a few days before Christmas. At least Winter break started, so she wouldn't have to make anything up. Lucy sighed as she buried her face into the warmth surrounding her; she really didn't want to get up. Her bed was just too warm. Wait, why was it this warm? Leo kept the house at a fairy cool temperature. Lucy's eyes snapped open. Her eyes widened when she saw a person beside her. Her eyes trailed up the body until she saw the culprit. His face looked so peaceful, his salmon hair laid flat against his face.

"Lucy!" Jellal yelled as her door slammed open. Natsu lazily sat up and looked around. "What are to two doing? Oh never mind! Nastu, take Lucy to your house and hide her. No matter what, don't let anyone see her."

"What?" Nasty was still half-asleep.

"I guess it's now or never. Lucy, our parents are making us get married and their coming now!" Jellal blurted out. Natsu's eyes widened.

"You wait until now to tell me this? God! What was I going to do? Take your birthday away? Nastu! We're have to go hide!" Lucy yelled. He nodded and they ran out of the room. Jellal ran back to his house and acted as normally as possible. Well, until he heard a knock on his door.

"Coming!" Jellal casually walked over to his door and opened it. "Mother! What a surprise! Please, come in!" Jellal acted surprised. She nodded and stepped inside.

"Go get your things packed," she bluntly said.

"Packed? What for?"

"Your marriage is in two days."

"On Christmas?"

"Indeed. Your father is over getting Lucy now."

"Then I will go get ready," Jellal said as he went upstairs. Hopefully, Natsu doesn't mess this up.

...

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

They were at his house. Lucy was hiding in his closet upstairs. He sighed as he went to the door. "Yes?"

"We have reasons to believe Lucy Hearfilia is here," a man who looked like Jellal said sternly. Lucy's dad wa beside him.

"Who?" The man's eye twitched. "I don't think I've ever heard of a Lucy before, but I have heard of Heartfilia. Don't they make milk or something?"

"We are a railroad company! Are you stupid!"

"Jude, calm down," Jellal's father said, " Lucy clearly isn't here." Jude sighed.

"Natsu, why is Lucy in your closet?" Wendy asked innocently. Natsu face-palmed.

"You will return her right now or we will go get her ourselves!" Jude shouted.

"Why do you want my dog?" Natsu asked, shooing Wendy away.

"Why is you dog in your closet then?"

"It's being bad." The two men muttered something and left. Natsu happily closed the door.

...

"Alright, where is Lucy?" Jude asked Jellal once the two fathers were in his living room.

"Do you mean his slutty girlfriend?" Erza asked as she popped up from behind the couch. "She is probably making out with Salmon Face." The three parent's faces perked up.

"We were just there!" Jude shouted.

"Alright, listen. We are not going to get married," Jellal said calmly.

"And what makes you think that!" Jude continued to shout.

"Lucy is dating Natsu. It would be very bad image if our families split them up. I mean, it has been publicly known that they are dating." Everyone tensed up. Was it true? "Besides, we aren't of legal age anyways."

"Fine! You win this time. But you just wait until your eighteen and they brake up!" Jellal's mother shouted. Jellal smile and showed them outside. When he saw them leave, he ran over to Natsu's. He swung the foot open and ran inside.

"Jellal?" Wendy asked.

"I need to see Natsu and Lucy."

"They're up in his room," Wendy said with a smile. Jellal nodded and went upstairs. He once again swung the door open.

"Jellal?" Natsu asked. He and Lucy were sitting on his bed, playing cards.

"We don't have to get married!" Jellal sang. Lucy's eyes widened. She squealed and have Natsu the biggest hug ever.

All's well that ends well.

* * *

**I am so sorry for the awful ending! I am not sure how I would continue this, so this is the end. I encourage you all to read my other story. If you do, it would be awesome if you could help me out with the summary/title; both suck.  
**

**R&R!**


	14. Notice!

**I may continue the story, since you all like it so much. But! I need some ideas on where to go with the story, so if you have any, DO SHARE! I am aware that ending sucked. Big. Time. I wasn't really sure how to end it! But please, by all means, tell me what you want to happen and I will make it so!**


	15. Last Notice!

**I WILL BE WRITING A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY! **

**Click the button that takes you to my profile and watch for it! It should be up in as soon as this story is officially completed :D**


End file.
